Jinx Gets Very Lucky
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Jinx and Raven are married and expecting, but with a mysterious creature on the loose, will they live happily ever after, or will their new found happiness come crashing down. JINXXRAVEN.
1. I give up

RAVEN POV

Maybe I should tell you how her and i got together. It was a total accident. When the hive five were at a bank I rush to get there to find only Mammoth and Gizmo. I was shocked to say the least.

I was the only one around because this bank wasn't in Jump and I had gone to relax away from this sort of thing. After effectively beating the snot out of Gizmo and Mammoth having run off somewhere I interogated Gizmo. He told me that Jinx had stated clearly and quite suddenly that she quit and left with only the clothes on her back two monthes ago.

Curious I search all over Jump to find her working at a local electronics store called Lucky's Electronics. When she saw me she didn't run, hide or even act like she didn't notice me. She walked straight up to me and said," See what you drove me too."

I stared at her having no idea what she was talking about. She told her boss she was taking a break, dragged me over to a bench outside and handed me a pile of letters dated back to our first fight. As i looked through them I realized three things. 1. They were all adressed to me specifically. 2. They were never sent. And 3. and most importantly they were all love letters.

I stared at her. Had I missed something in all our fights. She had tried to kill... me... so... many... She never tried to kill me. If she had she would have hit me with her hexes. Considering what they did to everything else I'd rather not imagine what it would do to someones insides. "Why?"

"Ever since I met you I was attracted to you. I know it sounds weird but you were so dark and mysterious and stoic and calm and collected and... and... so not me or my type. I'll be honest when I say that Stone was a one time thing. I thought you would never except me so I settled and got crushed for it. After all this I finally decided that I was sick of being a criminal and figured if I went straight for a while maybe I could talk to you. I prayed you would except me. I haven't even stolen a penny from a take-a-penny bin in 2 months. I left and found a job here. Before you say anything I know. I'll give him my resignation and you can take me to the station and I won't even resist. I was just-," I interrupted her with a qiuck kiss on the lips that threw her off guard so fast she froze in place.

"I am not going to arrest you. I'm not going to make you resign. I am going to keep this a secret and if you want meet at the theatre at 7pm tonight." I told her. Smiling viciously in my head I walked away and flew off towards the tower leaving behind a smiling lovestruck Jinx.

JINX POV

She asked me out. Yes yes yes! I can't believe that just happened. Wait what am I gong to wear? I need a shower. God I never believed she would warm to me so quickly. I didn't really think it would work at all. Man my love accepts me. Okay focus trying to tell a story focus.

I quickly got in the shower of my new apartment i rented with what money I had left from my parents and yes they did leave me a little. I tossed all things gained illegally when I chose to go straight. Not even one penny. That water feels really nice. When I finished I dried off and laid the two outfits I had left. I threw out my uniform earlier and had let my hair down. All I had was a cute white blouse with and pair of slim blue jeans and the other was a black t-shirt, a white skirt reaching just above my knees and a matching belt. This was an outfit I held onto as the only legal clothes I ever owned. I went with the latter outfit. I checked my small clock. 6:30 I quick put on my clothes grabed 20 bucks and ran out the door to the theatre.

When i asked myself if she was just kidding and said no because she had kissed for Gods sake. Next question what will she be wearing since I seriously doubted she'd be wearing her uniform. I stop moving when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Raven there in an outfit that completely shocked me. She wored a bright white sundress, a purse on her shoulder and only asmall smile on her mouth.

"If this isn't ass backwards i don't know what is," she said to me. I pinched myself five ttimes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She looked beautiful. "Thank you,"she told me.

"How did you-"

"I'm an empath I can read emotion and thoughts a little. I've been wanting to wear this for years, Not even Starfire knows I have this. I actually love white but it doesn't fit my superhero persona." I stood there listening still awestruck by the fact she was wearing white. after she push my chin off the floor we went into the theatre. She quite surprisingly wanted to see Monte Carlo. This girl keeps surprising me.

" If you wanna know why i'm acting this way and why I'm going out with you I'll tell. First this is the real me that I have never shown anyone. I like being girly and cute and white colors. I can't act that way because I'm a half demon. People would never take me seriously. Especially since my powers are very dark. Second and adding tot he first you went out of yor way to give upeverything you knew for years and all your friends just hoping for a chance for me to acknowledge you. I can deeply rrespect that and I also know you won't say a word about my real self to anyone. To answer your next question yes I do hide in my room at night faking meditatian some times so I can watch girly shows and try girly clothes." she confessed to me.

"Wow all that without saying a word. I like you even more now. Maybe you would like to-"

"Don't push your luck till the movies at least half over then maybe."

I smiled ear to ear.


	2. Starfire's big surprise

JINX POV

When I woke up the smell of incense and sweat was still in the air. Okay recap. Raven and I went to the movies, left to go have dinner at Olive Garden (still shaken at her real self) and came back to the tower ( reluctanely) only to be taken toRaven's room sneakly and... and...

It didn't come to me what happened until I noticed the the two grayarms around me, one on my breast, the other around my waist, and the girl snuggling up against me under the comforter. I noticed something else. We were both buck naked. with that I passed out again. I was awoken to the scream of a another girl in the door way. I didn't recognize right away who it was. I sat up in the dark to see Raven dragging her into the room with her hand over her mouth telling her to please not yell and to let her explain why there was a naked girl in her bed and why the air was thick with scent of sex.

RAVEN POV

"Starfire relax let me explain."

"Raven did you not tell me that on earth males and females are the only ones who are allowed to mate? I believed that only a boy and girl could have a child and don't you need to court them before you mate?"

" Star how about we all go to the kitchen after we get dressed and I'll explain everything." I decided that I would wear my girly clothes from then on because I wanted to ditch this goth appearance once and for all. So when I went to get clothes I went to my secret closet in the floor making Starfire gasp in shock at not that I had a secret closet but what was inside it. I t contained tons of white, green and yellow skirts, shirts,flats and high heels. I had to catch Star to keep her from fainting. I put on a simple yellow shirt an skirt, white flats and handed Jinx the same. Starfire finally realized who the girl who was in bed wth me and charged a starbolt only to meet my gaze of anger and quickly settle down.

"I will go prepare breakfast. It's only 5:30 so noone else would be up. Both of you come with me." Niether of them argued with me.

STARFIRE POV

I was only going to make sure Raven was okay after her disappearance yesterday. I wasn't that shocked that she had a girl in her bed but more that it was Raven that did. I never imagined her to break the rules. When I saw all the happy clothes in that secret closet I almost fainted. Is Raven not the good person with the dark personality I know.

After we went downstairs Raven silently got us all coffee. I sat there ready to fight Jinx but son relaxed when I noticed Raven was bothered by it.

"Starfire. It is true only a boy and girl can make a child but a girl and girl can still have sex."

"Why would you mate without trying to make a child?"

"Because of attraction and it feels good,"Raven told me. I just stared at her confused at what she just said. She went on to explain that people mate for pleasure all the time most often without the attention of having a child. She told it was a normal thing. She also said Robin never told me this because he didn't want the option of taking advantage of me.

"Okay I understand doing it for love and/or pleasure. What I still do not understand is why you are with her. Is she not our enemy and your nemesis?"

"She has gone straight for two monthes trying to impress me. Here look at these letters she's been writing since we met. She never sent them but each took a long time to write and each is very emotional." She handed me a stack of letters all addressed to her. They were the letters of love. Jinx was not trying to trick her and Raven really was in love.

RAVEN POV

Starfire just sat there reading the letters a bit more emotionally than I had but still silently. She had taken it very well. At least better than I thought she would. I needed to ask her another question now that she knew and I didn't know how she would take it.

" Raven if you believe she can be trusted than I agree with your choice. I will not tell the others if you do not wish."

"Thank you Star. I also want to know if you could cover for me for all our future dates. Please Star it would mean alot to me."

"You wish for me to lie to our friends so you can go do the dating of a supervilian under their noses." she let out a deep sigh and thought about it for a while." If this is truely for love than I will try but you must tell the moment she acts up and no crime."

I jump at her and took her in a deep embrace saying,"Thank you so much Koriand'r!"


	3. The Big Reveal

6 Months later

NARRATOR POV

Raven was happily snuggled up against her favorite person in her bed. Both were fully clothed and hadn't done anything the previous night just cuddled. Starfire had covered for them with Robin becoming suspiscious of Raven's constant disappearing. She knew it was only a matter of time before he figured it out. So she was going to milk it for all it was worth. If it ended in her having to quit the titans she was okay with that. Jinx had saved enough money to afford an apartment large enough for them both.

Crime had been slower and slower with some new vigilante. Noone knew who they were but they moved gave Raven more time to spend with Jinx. They had been dating for 6 months and were getting very serious at this point. She had already moved all her clothes into Jinx's apartment and was going to tell everyone about her moving out today. She knew it would be a big shock, but she would still be a titan. Sh ewouldn't tell Robin who she was moving in with just that she was movng out.

Raven had Starfire gather everyone in the kitchen and told them Raven had a big announcement. They all gather in expecting to her about Raven's new boyfriend what they got was a bigger surprise.

RAVEN POV

"I'm moving out"I said to them all. BB just stared at me blankly. Cyborg had a slight grin on his face yet still lookedd a little confused. Robin turn three different colors before turning red with anger.

"WHAT!" he yelled which is exactly what I expected from the boy wonder.

"Raven has decided to move in with her girlfriend, but she will still be a titan. She hs been seeing this girl for a while so she thought it was the right thing to do."Starfire said in my defense at which the word girlfriend made BB take a perfect spit take in Robin's face.

"Girlfriend? Am I really that unappealing that? I got to see what this girl has that I don't." BB said angrily.

"Raven we need to talk. NOW." Robin said as he motioned to me to the corner of the room.

After the others got the message and left the room.

"Raven do you have any idea what this will do to the Titan's reputation? Not only are you leaving the tower andrunning off with someone, but you are running off with a girl? Why?"

"I will still be a titan and will be right across the bay. We have it set up so I will still get the alarms from the tower and be on call. Besides it's my social life. It's none of your business."

"I'm the leader of this team. If you go running off with god knows who I should at least be the first one to know. How long have you been planning this?"

"Two months and I've been seeing her for six. Again what I do is not your concern."

"First, the sudden change in clothes. Then, you start disappearing for days at a time. I couldn't rely on you as an active member of the team anymore. Now you expect me to believe you can keep up your duties when you don't even live here anymore? I'm going to meet this girl and make sure she realizes-"

"You're not going to meet her, you're notgoing to tell her anything and you're going to leave me and my lovelife alone!"

"I thought we were close Raven. I thought of all the titans I could trust you the most. Now you really have pushed that trust. You've pushed me to this. Either return your stuff to your room or your communicator to me. I'm sorry but if I can't count on you to be an active team member I can't trust you with your communicator."

"Fine here you go!" I started storming out of the room almost as red as he had been only my my eyes were red as well. Just before I left that room for the last time I turned and said,"Robin stay away from me and my girlfriend or so help me if I find even one camera, bug or even the scent of you being there I will give a one way trip to meet my father in hell!"Was the last thing I said to him and I never turned back.

JINX POV

Raven arrived crying harder than I had ever seen before from anyone. She just sat there on our new bed crying.

"Raven what happened? What did they say?" I asked her as she started to calm down. I wrapped myself around her shoulder trying to comfort her the best way I could.

"They all took it pretty well except Robin. After arguing for a while he gave me a choice, the titans or you. I hadn't told them who you were but he still could believe that I was moving out."

"It's okay here I'll help you carry your things back to the tower. I'll-"

"I chose you."

"What?"

" I chose to be with you. You've shown me that being who I really am doesn't matter when you're with someone you love. Titans or not you're more important to me now."

"Raven are you sure? I mean thats been your life for years."

My other friends will still keep me updated but officially I am no longer a teen titan. I'm sick of being judge for what I appear to be. Around you I can be myself. I can show emotion. I'm not as afraid my inner demon will take over because being around calms Rage down and has strengthened all the things keeping her in. You have change the entire way I think of things. I can't give that up just because of some job."

"Raven I can't believe you gave all that up for me. Just eight months ago I was still a criminal. Noww I'm living in a small apartment with the girl of my dreams. For you to give so much for me is more thn I can ask of you. I'll ask one last time, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll see if I can get you a job at the store. Just give it time and I'm sure Robin will calm down. He'll let you back in in no time."

"I really hope your right."


	4. White flags and Black Fridays

Author note: This is my first real fanfic so be prepared. Also next few updates and chapters will be Thanksgiving and Christmas specials.

2 Months later

JINX POV

"Raven! Time to pack up. Our shift's over honey."

"Okay let me just ring up this last customer. Thank you shopping Lucky Electronics have a nice Holiday." Raven said. She walk over to me so we could pack up our stuff to get ready to go home and prepare for tomorrow and the feast to come.

"Wow. And this is only two days before black friday. Wait till then."

"I'd rather not. You invited the guys over right?"

"Yup and everyone is quite happy to come over. Well except Robin."

"Even Gizmo and Mammoth?"

"As long as the others agreed to a temporary truce yup. So game plan. I prepare turkey, stuffing and Tofu Ham for Beastboy."

"I've got all types of potatoes, gravy and corn."

"Okay what about deserts?"

" Pumpkin Pie, cheesecake and whip cream."

"Good now let's get home and get everything set for tomorrow."

"Have a happy Thankgiving girls!"

(Raven and Jinx)"Thanks Dave!"

As we walked home we were quite hapy witth ourselves. We had managed to get both of our old teams together minus one boy wonder to gather for one day of the year in peace. We had planned everything in advance and were all set. Both of us being managers at Lucky Electronics now we got a decent pay and had gotten an even bigger place. Robin still didn't know I was Raven's girlfriend. They other were all told to prepare them for this get together but it was kept a secret from Robin.

I still can't wait for christmas though because I have a ring and everything ready for the big moment. The look in her eye when I'll get on my knee will be priceless. If you still don't know what I'm talking about I'm going to propose to her. Yup I think I can say she's the only girl for me.

Anyway when we got we set everything out. The turkey was still thawing, checked to see if we had all the ingredients for everything, all the deserts were store bought and sitting in the fridge and the table preset for seven. Our place was pretty big and Raven had alot more money than I ever imagined set aside. She's been in he stocks secretly for years and being a little clairvoyant did help in that perpetual guessing game.

She told me before she still didn't regret her decision to leave the tiitans and I was starting to believe her. I was certainly happy and she appeared happier than all the years I'd know her which was about four almost five now years now. Albiet four of those were spent fighting her, but hey you can learn alot from someone's personality through their fists.

After we check everything we climbed into our full sized bed in only bras and panties, got under the wwarm comforter, cuddled up and passed right out. We had decided no sex tonight because we would need all our energy tomorrow.

RAVEN POV

As I fell asleep I realized something immediately, I wasn't having a nightmare. For the first time in years I didn't have a nightmare. All I dreeamt of was Jinx and I doing... things and being happing to know each other. I am glad I quit the titans because I would have missed so much. Starfire had been chewing Robin's head off ever since and refused to acknowledge any futher attempts to go out, hang out or even be alone other than for a chance to yell at him until he let me back in. Robin being the stubbornperson that he is held his ground and I guarantee was regretting it. He lovedd Star and would eventually listen lees to his brain and more with... lets go with heart. He would let me back in eventually. So I knew this was win-win for me. I got my love, a vacation and my job back eventually.

The next morning went by pretty quickly. Jinx and I started cooking and we really did nothing else the whole day. I mashed potatoes, set out plates, all white and pink swirl patterns, made the gravy and prepared all the other side dishes. Jinx was cooking the turkey and tofu ham, making the stuffing and setting out the silverware, By the time we were doen we were both exhausted, sweaty and hot. Normally this would lead to something else but we didn't have time for anything other than a shower.

We sat down waiting for the guests to arrive. They had all said they would arrive around five. We looked at the clock. 4:55. They would be here any minute. Right on que we heard dull conversation outside that sounded like Gizmo and Cyborg talking. Nothing bad just small talk. So far so good. We walk to the door just as Cyborg knocked and we open the door to see the m all getting along quite fine.

"Hey Raven wasup? Good to see ya and you to Pinkie."Cyborg said to us winking at Jinx. At least I think it was a wink. One eye makes winking and blinking divicult to separate.

"Hey snot r- I mean Raven nice to see you. You seem pink as ever jinx. Still can't believe Jinx left for her." he said trying to sound nice that last part obviously to himself butt I still heard it.

"Raven! Friend Jinx!" Starfire squeak and yelled as she hug/crushed us." I am so happy to see you both in good spirits."

" Hey Rae how ya be-" BB stopped as he whiffed the air. "You made tofu ham! Thank you so much. I was afraid I would be stuck with just side dishes."

"Jinx has gained a taste for tofu."

"Sweet. Not only will I eat well I'll eat with someone sharing in my tofu happiness."

"Jinx its good to see you."

"Don't worry Baran we have a whole section just for you."

"Thanks alot. I know I can be sort of a gorp."

As they all filed in they each placed the dishes they brought with them. Cyborg and Mammoth both brought green bean cassurole. BB brought green colored pumpkin pie and cheescake. Gizmo brought a turkey that danced. Leave it to Gizmo. What starfire brought is anyones guess. We ask her to place it in the cage we had set aside not knowing whether her dish would be alive or not and the jury was still out on that one.

Our biggest concern was that Gizmo and Cyborg would get in a full scale yelling then blasting match, but both wound up acting quite well. After the seven turkey for Mamoth and two for te rest of us were gone, all the stuffing in everyone and BB tofu turkey leftover set aside we moved onto deserts. Cyborg, BB and Mammoth got in a pie eating contest and, prepared for this, we had bought several extra pies for them while the home mades were set aside for Gizmo, Jinx and me. Mammoth won but not by much. Qho would have thought a machine stomach could expand that much.

We wound up carrying BB back to the T-car and Mammoth to Gizmo's van. After everyone left Jinx and I sat down and stared at our next task. The dishes. Neither of us realized just how difficult it would be to host Thanksgiving for five other super powered teens, but also the sheer number of dishes they would create.

"It's gonna be a long night."I said.

"Think of it this way. Since we have saturday off, we can take yesterday, today and tomorrow's "tension" out all day saturday and friday night."

"I love the sound of that. Can you give me another one of your heex massages before we sleep tonight?" Jinx use very subtle hex waves to relax every muscle with the slightest touch. It is truly magical in every sense of thee word.

"Sure honey if you massage my back afterward with your powers."

"Last time we did that," I say both of us already having stared the 5x5 foot stack of dishes."You ended up with more knots than when we started."

"Give it time and you'll learn."

"I hope so before you get hurt."

As we were finishing up the last of the dishes we checked the clock. 11:00. Our shift starts 9 and ends at 5. Yes we work 9-5 so you can laugh at that a little. We both took a shower together knowing it's easier that way and both climbed into bed dreading tomorrow.

JINX POV

"Hey boss we're here to clock in!" I yelled over the crowd.

"Good get ready in 2 minutes we open the doors! Everyone take you r station!" our head manager Dave yelled.

We all took our positions. Now our store isn't a big name store like country wide. We are a one store kind a place. However we have better prices than even Wal-mart and Best Buy on electronics (ever since I showed them were to buy supplies) and still make a killer profit. This makes any holiday very tiresome. This is Raven and I's first black friday working nstead of shopping so we weren't prepared for the sheer storm of crazy people coming throught he door.

We open at 9 and close at 5. There's only thaat shift so there are only 10 employees and managers. We aren't big but we are popular.

"Alright everyone. Three. Two. One. Welcome to Luck-" Dave was interrupt by being trampled by several people. He was quite sturdy so we weren't to worried.

"Ma'am how can I help?" "That'll be," and,"Thank you for shopping with us" was really all you could understand of all that noise.

"Raven can you reach that I can't quite get to it," John ask her.

"Sure John," she said as she floated up to reach the laptop case. Our entire staff and clientel know about our powers and don't really care as long as we work well. Being managers does have its perks.

After all the chaos, yelling and injuries (mostly Dave being sort of a klutz) we checked out the last customer and all let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. We all gathered in the break room and celebrated a job well done. Dave was okay but he twisted both wrists and ankles. From the others stories this was usual for black friday. That's why noone else argues with him when he says he'll open the door.

"So Jinx you gonna pop the question or not?" aked Bill.

"Shhhh. She might hear you, and yes on christmas eve."

"So Pat when are you going to finally going to ask John out?" I heard Raven ask Pat. She has seriously improved on her social skills.

"Right now. John. Can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure."

"Took long enough for them to get together," I said to Raven.

"Yeah their both still in high school so they have alot of time since the work part time. "

"So you ready to go home and get that massage?"

"Oh yeah."

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way to our house. As we walk inside we started stripping the whole way. First the uniform and coats. Then our shirts and shorts. Finally both our bras.

"Lay down and just stay still," I said to her. I started working on her lower back still surprised and how shapely this girl was. Not a single flaw. Having grey skin myself makes hers no real issue. I moved up to hr middle back pulsing very small hexes through my finger tips.

"Oh my gods that feels good. The hexes make it better, but this would feel great even without them. Where did you learn this?"

"Brother Blood, While under his spell made me learn this so I could do this for him. That asshole. If I didn't resist as well as I did I'd rather not consider what else he would have had me do."

"He force you to give him massages?"

"Very intimate massages every night."

"What a jerk. If I ever see him again I'll show him just how dark I can still be. Why he- ow gods thats the spot."

"Just relax. Stay quiet for a while and let me work."

"No arguement."

After thirty more minutes of this I notice something rubbing my back. It was Raven's soul self. At first I thought she was tryin g to massage me until it started groping me. I flipped her over, pulled her in for a deep kiss and our favorite pss time began.


	5. Holiday shopping

2 weeks later

RAVEN POV

What am I gonna do? Christmas is in two weeks and I still don't know what to get her. I've gotten BB, Cyborg and Robin 5 new games. Starfire has her own cook book so I got her a whole cooking set and the boys heat proof clothing just in case. I got Mammoth a break proof bed Like Jinx said he seeriously needed. (We're all on friendly terms now.) I got Gizmo a two day tour to see the Museum of tech history. That should keep him happy. After all this time I still Have no idea for a big gift for Jinx. i got her some small jewelry but I need some kind of big finish. I plan on asking her the big question but that's not what I want to be the big gift I want that to be the after gifts surprise.

As I arrived at the house I was still unsure if I wanted to go through with this. I had Cyborg and Gizmo do some digging and found that Jinx had one surviving relative. Her grandmother. I walk up to the door and knocked, not knowing what to expect. The woman wwho open the door was truly a shock.

JINX POV

I have nothing to worrry about. I've got a gift for everyone. The Titans are getting a list of all the currently active criminal hideouts excluding hive members. Gizmo and Mammoth's gift were shared between Raven and me. Raven's gift was a book on ancient shadow and martial arts. My other gift was my proposing. Everything was going quite well. Raven had gone off to visit someone and told me it was a secret. I wanted to, but I didn't pry and left it alone.

I had gone with Starfire to the mall to help her with her gift for Robin. I didn't know what I could do, but hse said it was for moral support.

"Maybe Robin would like a new mask?"

"I already thought of that. Robin has hundreds of masks and that would not mean anything."

"Capes, masks and suits are a bust. Wait maybe you could make him a new suit."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you could create a new design for his costume. Give him a whole new look," I watch as she went from thinking to smiling to beaming.

"That is a perfect idea thank you so much friend Jinx. We must hurry and go to the fabric store!" she nsaid as she grabbed my arm and we flew off to the bearest fabric section.

"Red and green or blue and black?"

"Robin does like those colors but a new look means new colors so blue and black."

"Okay then. Loose or tight?"

"Tight."

"Okay we have what we need so let us get started."

"Alright I'll work on the gloves and boots while get the main suit." And thus I got sucked in to helping Starfire.

RAVEN POV

"Hello may I help you?" said this suprisingly young woman.

"Are you Jinx's grandmother?"

"Yes and you must be Raven. Came here for advice with christmas are ya?"

"How did you know?"

"Because of all the people my little Jinx talks about in her letters you have always been the number one subject. When she finally gave up crime and confessed to you I was very relieved to hear you accepted her."

"Um.. how are you so..."

"I'm immortal. Powers run in the family. Jinx can bend reality. I can bend time. Now come in for a cup of tea and we can talk."

Still surprised at how young this woman was it took me a while to get to the subject of Jinx's gift.

"So you know Jinx better than anyone. What's her real name?"

"Considering her life up until she was with you it's kind of ironic. Her real name is Miracle Hope Lightwood."

I took a momet to let that sink in. A girl who causes bad luck and tragedy to everyone around for years was named Miracle.

"Also as for a gift I would have to that getting her a tennis racket would be the best. I kinow it sounds odd bt when she was little she dreamed of being a tennis player. When her power started showing up though, all her dreams sort fell apart. I think that would definitely send a message to her. You mean alot to her. Any gift would have done, but that will truly make her happy."

I thanked her for all her help and was leaviing when she said one last thing," oh and if you break her heart I'll trap you in a time freeze. Have a happy holiday."As I walked away I had a sinking feeling that this woman was far more dangerous than most people in existance. I wasn't willing to test that theory.

ROBIN POV

With everything going on everyone else was very busy. I was still trying to track down this new vigilante. He has managed to avoid everyone and caught the majority of criminals since he appeared. If Raven hadn't been so selfish and left she could have search for him with her soul self. I know she's in love but with a woman? When the press found that out they had a field day with us.

Thankfully they back off after a while because a large section of Jump are for same sex couple although I've never seen one in this town before Raven. She still refuses to tell me who her girlfriend is. Starfire still won't talk to me until I let Raven back in. I'm probably going to wait till christmas before giving up because I'm tired of fighting. Raven has her life and I should respect that even if I don't like it.

Back to this vigilante they seem to have powers similar to Raven's. The only difference seems that whoever this person is can perform spells far stronger than anything I've seen Raven perform. All the criminal appear with a black viel surrounding them identical to what Raven's appear to be except it's are much stronger.

I know it's not Raven because she is neither informed of these anymore nor is she ever in the area. Whoever they are I'll catch them.

RAVEN POV

I got her a hot pink racket and a pink tennis ball. Everything was ready. This was perfect. I can't wait for the look on her face when she sees the present I got her. Especially the follow up with a ring and a question. I'm quite certain I want to ask her.

When it comes to the Titans I'm sure Robin will let me back by christmas so I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried right now if Jinx will say yes to my question. I know she loves me, but since I refuse to read her thoughts I don't know if she loves me that much. I reall hope so.

JINX POV

After all the excitement Starfire decided to work on the outfit by herself saying it would feel more special that way. She thanked me for my help and flew me home. Right now my only concern is after all the presents and things with christmas are done, will Raven say yes to the big question. I mean I love her more than she could ever realize, but does she really feel the same?

Who am I kidding of course she does. She was willing to leave the titans to stay with me. There's no way she'll say no after that.

After I got Home Raven and i set to finishing the decorations on our tree. We choose an angel over a star to top the tree because we both have agreed to become at least some kind of christian once we got together. Neither ofus had a real standing in religion before so that was one of th e first decisions we made. I'm really excited about all this. It's going to be a hell of a christmas.


	6. Christmas questions and Fainting birds

A/N: Okay here it is the big day. Wonder who will ask first. Yeah my updates come fast so prepare for a long fanfic. Also thanks for the good reviews. This is the first part of a long series to come. Sidenote Listen to 1000 words from ffx-2 during this it really sets the mood. thx ;)

Christmas day

RAVEN POV

Today's the big day. All the gifts have been sent ot the others and theirs to us. For once ZI am the first to wake up. I snuck quickly out of Jinx's cuddling arms, put on a robe and rushed downstairs to get breakfast ready. Jinx loves my omelets so I made her one with bacon, cheese and pepper. I had just finished to hear a groggy Jinx walking down the stairs to sit down. She simply walked to the table, sat down and put her head down. I couldn't tell if she was still awake or fell back asleep.

"Hey there sleepy. Merry Christmas," I said to her softly.

"Merry Christmas gotcha!" she said as she tackled me embracing me deeply. After a deep kiss and some effort I got her off me and served her her omelet.

"You are still as sneaky as ever aren't you?"

"Hey how else am I going to keep you on your toes?"

" Well finish that up and we will go open presents you first of course."

"Are you one of my present?"

"Maybe."

"Yes." she said under her breath.

We open all our gifts from our friends first. Gizmo had sent us new laptops with super high power firewalls and processors. Mammoth was that guy and sent us just money. BB had given Jinx a lifetime coupon to the local tofu diner. He gave me a gag dollar that farted if you squeeze it. Still trying to make me laugh. Starfire sent us each a royal jewel from her home planet. That girl is far richer than most of us realized. Cyborg sent us both scondary keys to the tower and the T-car with a note saying it open to use as long as he's not using it and warned us what happens if he sees eveen a single scratch or BB ever in it. Robin sent me a new communicator with a letter inside,

Dear Rachael,

I'm sorry for how I acted. I was just kind of lost in the fact that you were moving out. I know I could have acted more responsibly and the fact that ou chose to leave is what really led to this. If your loyal enough to chose love over crime fighting than I can still trust you. We have a deep bond and I should've realized that from the stress I was feeling you were severely hurt by my actions.

Again, I'm very sory for my actions and I hope you will return as a titan.

Sincerely,

Richard Grayson

I knew he'd come around. I'll accept but I'll make it appear like I had to think about. Finally it was time for her to open my gift to her.

JINX POV

After all the other gifts for opens three remained. One to Raven from me, one to both of us from someone and the other was for... She knew my real name. She knew my real name! I can't believe she found out my real name.

"This one's for you Miracle."

I sat there stared at her. I know at one point the tears started flowing because my face felt wet. When I opened it slowly I was again completely in awe of how well my love had searched for me. A tennis racket. A hot pink tennis racket and ball. The only person alive who knew I loved tennis was Grandmother. How could she have found this out. At the moment I didn't care. All I did was sit there crying happily.

RAVEN POV

The tears were more than I expected, but when I realized they were happy tears I was relieved. After she stoppeed crying I helped her onto the couch and told her Iwould get the last two presents.

I opened the one for me from her a saw a large black book containing runes from the temple of Azar. It was and old book on shadow and martial arts. How she got a hold of this I wasn't sure, but I began to cry a little. She truly knew what I wanted.

The last present was signed to Raven and Jinx, from ?. This left me wondering. Should I open this or should I destroy it. I decidedd to take the risk. Inside was a simple jewel wrapped in the wing of a crow. At least thats what I thought at first. Then I realized it was a fragment from the temple jewel of Azar. Only two people had a shard of that. Myself and...

"Raven what is it?"

"Nothing just something from my past. Don't worry about it okay? Why don't go make us some hot cocoa while I clean up?" I would look more into this later. Right now I needed her out of the room while I prepared for the big moment.

"Okay if you're sure. Dark or regular?"

"Dark."

As she walk into the kitchen I teleported all the wrapping paper into the trash, got on one knee and held my handd behind my back waiting for her.

"Cocoas done here's your... Raven?"

"Miracle Hope Lightwood, will you marry me?"

JINX POV

She was proposing to me? I never expected this in my wildest dreams. I was still unsure if she would say yes to me. I must of stood there for what felt like centuries.

"Raven... Yes I will," as I burst out in tears grabbing her in a tight embrace. I was going to lose use of my tear ducts with all this crying, but I didn't care. Raven was going to be my wife and nothing else mattered. None of my life before she came into my life mattered anymore.

"I will always be here, never doubt that."

CYBORG POV

After all the gifts were opened and I got conformation from Raven on her com that she had agreed I set up a channel on the big screen between them and us so Robin could meet who Raven's girlfriend was and to say Merry Christmas. Mammoth and Gizmo had agreed to a truce and had been staying in the tower for the holidays so when we told Robin about this he nearly had a heart attack, but if it meant no crime he would deal with it. His only question was why Jinx wasn't here. Man was he in for a surprise.

ROBIN POV

As Cy opened the channel so we could see Raven and I could finally meet this woman she was with, the first of a number of near heart attacks started.

"Hi guys! Robin I would like you to meet Jinx,"Raven said on screen.

"You are dating Jinx?"

"Nope, I'm courting her,"she said.

Second heart attack confirmed and from the look on the others face they hadn't know this either.

"Hold on what's courting mean?" Beastboy said.

"It means they are going to be married. How joyous. You simply must let me aid in the planning!"Starfire commented. That knocked Beastboy out for a good few hours as well as Mammoth who had looked just as puzzled.

"Well it's about time. You two were startin' ta worry me. " Cyborg said. Was I the only one realizing that Raven was marrying one of our worst enemies!

"Bolt head we should head down to the electronics store. I got a killer idea for a present, but I hate to admit it, I need your help to build it." Comment Gizmo. Raven and Jinx!

"Oh one more thing. Robin I would like you to be my Best man." Raven said. After that all I saw were the cieling tiles.

I woke up in the infirmary to see Starfire, Raven and Jinx staring at me in worry.

"Robin you have finally awoken!" Starfire said.

"You had us worried there. Maybe I should have let you relax before asking that," Raven said.

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"Nope I really said I'm marrying Miracle,"

"Miracle who's that?"

"It's my real name."

"Anyway I also asked If you could be my best man. Will you?"

"Raven look me straight in the eye and tell me you're serious about this? Tell me this isn't some sick joke. Are you really going to marry one of our worst enemies?"

"Yes I am very serious. I would really be happy with Miracle and I would be even happier if you would be my best man."

I looked deep in her eyes and I saw a pure look of seriousness in her eyes. I knew in my mind that she was serious because of our link. She was truly happy with this girl and who was I to deny her that. I may not like it, but it's her choice.

"I guess that means you're the groom so to speak?"

"Yup. I asked her to marry me." Raven told me.

"Fine besides I always looked good in a tux and I bet you will too."

"Thank you Robin very much."

"Say where is everyone else?"

"Gizmo and Stone ran off to prepare some big thing for it. Knowing them it will be some sort of giant dancing robot. Beastboy and Mammoth went to tell the entire Hive and all Teen titan members of a truce that will last two months from now until the wedding. Starfire is off to get Bumble bee and Terra to help her with the planning. She wanted to do a tamaranean wedding but we quickly talked her out of it." Raven told me.

"Well I'l see you later. When Starfire gets back her and the girls are going to help me find find a dress. See ya." Jinx said.

"You should rest a little more you've been out for a few hours."

"No I need to tell Batman about this. I need his help with handling this sort of thing."

"Whatever. I'll see ya then. I have to go get us some tuxes. Don't worry I know your size and by the way I like the new outfit. Very stylish."

I can't believe this is appening. My best friend is marrying one of our worst enemies, that enemy is a girl, I'm going to be the best man and I'm okay with this. Life as a teenage superhero is really weird.

A/N: Okay please review and I don't mind being pms at all. Also this is going to kove slow from here on and don't be surprised if updates are fast but story moves slow.


	7. Shotgun wedding plans and a lost brother

A/N I hope someone used my music choice for that last chapter. Thanks for the ggod reviews Alienvspredator5 and keep up the support. I've decided that this will after a lon g while continue into a new story but that's a while away. This won't end at the wedding but somewhere quite different.

One month later

JINX POV

"No this one's to small. Come on Starry, we only have one month left."

"Okay Jin- I mean Miracle. Wait I know just the dress. Come we must return to the tower."

As she dragged Bee, Terra and I from the wedding store to the tower she took us straight to her room.

"This is my secret dress like Raven had her secret dresses. I was hoping to wear it someday but I think you will find more use for it than I will right now. As long as I get it back I don't care what you do with it." Starry (my pet name for starfire) pulled out a beautiful white gown. It was cut just at the collar, had a long train the color of my eyes, a floral pattern along the whole thing and a viel with a vine motif.

"Starry where'd you get this?"I asked a little too softly.

"Yeah Starfire I knew you liked dresses but why do you have a wedding gown?" Bee asked.

"I mean it's great but how did you get it?"Terra asked

"I had this made on Tamaran by our best clothing maker. I told her to incorporate as much of Earthy design as she could. It's made of tamaranean steel silk making it both indestructible and very soft. I had it made just in case somethiing came around. It is also designed to fit to any body size instantly. I didn't know if I would get to wear it so I'vee kept it in here for a while."

"Koriand'r are you really going to let me have this?" I said almost crying in the forming of that sentence.

"Yes you will find more use of it than I have just yet."

"Thank you so much Koriand'r!"as i embraced her deeply."You have been a truly great person to me even if we use to be enemies. I can never thank you enough," I said as I cried deeply.

"As long as you do not do the breaking of Raven's heart I will think we are even."

RAVEN POV

"You know the few times I thought about me wedding shopping I always thought I was going to be fitted for a dress not a tuxedo." I said.

"You're the one who proposed. You're the oone who chose tux over dress. besides you look good." Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just pay for these and leave okay?"

"Relax Raven. Do you really think any of us expected to have you with us when we went searching for tuxes?" BB said.

"Easy for you ta say. You can actually find a suit in your size. It took forever for them to take my measurements." Cy said.

"At least this part of the planning is done. I bet the Measure guy has never had to measure a chick forr a tux before. I didn't even know they had a way to make a bust measurement for a tux."BB said.

We all left with our new suits and were headed home. Starfire had really done a great job preparing everything. However with all this going on that present we got from the unknown person keeps me wondering, is he still alive? I know what the monks told me but this really got me wondering, what if?

That's when it hit me.

"Robin you know that new vigilante running around?"

"Yeah. He seems to have the same powers as you but alot stronger. Why?"

"When we get to the tower we need to talk privately."

As we returned to the tower I told Robin to bring up all data on thee vigilante. He had only one strand of hair from the person. After a year of him running around that's all Robin could find. Only he could be that good.

"Raven what is it about this guy that's got you fascinated so?"

"I think I know who it is."

"You do? That's great! who is it?"

" I found out from that hair. It's purple like mine. Naturally too. Only one other person has that color hair and could have given me this," I said as I showed him the shard.

"That's the shard you showed me from your home dimension. You told me only you had one."

"One other person did. I thought he was dead. His name is Joshua Crow Roth. He is my identical twin brother."

"Identical twin brother? Why have you never told us about him? Is that why this guy has the same powers as you?"

"Demon genetics are funny that way. If yoou test that hair you'll find it a perfect match for mine. We half-breeds don't have our gender determoned by a gene so we are all XX gene carriers. Our gender is determined by our soul. That is the only thing that sets us apart. His emotions in his mind are even female like mine fro what I remember. He was crated from my egg and began to develop. As for why I never told you, none of you guys really asked if I had any siblings. So yes he has the same powers as me but on a far greater magnitude. Please can we come back to this after the wedding. I just want to enjoy the now before dealing with my past." I was practically crying at this point.

"Sure Raven. Thank you for telling me though. Inspite of what's happened I will never question any decision you make from now on. Even after all I did you still asked me to be our best man. That shows friendship far deeper than I could have ever asked for. You even were willing to tell me about something this sacred to you. Thank you."

"One last thing, if you meet him he goes by his middle name Crow. Don't hurt him. He's only fighting like we are."

CROW POV

So my sister is getting married. I'm truly happy for her. I will have to attend. This clears up a few things as well. Since our emotion are the same and she likes girls it means I'm definitely straight. I've never had close contact with anyone so I hadn't been sure yet. I must go find a tuxedo and a wedding gift for her. I know just the gift too.

I wonder what she will say when she sees me. In fact I will go see her tomorrow. It has been too long. Maybe I should wait. With all this excitement she really doesn't need anymore on her plate. She may know it's me but seeing me could send her over the edge. She was never quite as good with her emotions as I was.

I've decided. I will go see her tomorrow. Seeing her brother can only bring joy to an already very joyous time in her life. I shall wear my white outfit as well. I can not wait to see her face when I appear at her front door.

JINX POV

It was early morning about 5 o'clock and I woke up to feel Raven snuggled up close to me. Man last night was awesome. We agreed that would be the last time until our honeymoon so we had to make it special. I didn't even know the human bod could do that. Kamasutra really does have advantages.

I decided to get up and go downstairs early so I could make some coffe and breakfast. If only raven wasn't as strong as she looked I wouldn't have to take ten minutes to slip out without waking her. After moving the comforter back on her and getting a robe on I moved downstairs. I quick put in her favorite blend, jamaican me crazy, got out some bacon and eggs and started making some breakfast when I realized again it was only now 5:30. She wouldn't be up for an hour. Oh well at least I can have some bacon. Then suddenly I heard something like vomitting from upstairs. I ran p the stairs into the bathroom to find Raven puking her brains out.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah jus-blahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"you stay there I'll call a doctor."

"No arguement here."

When the doctor arrived he did a full check up to see if anything was wrong.

"Temperatures normal, eyes and ears regular, and no sign of anything wrong. Just one last question. Have you been regular?"

"Pardon me?"

"Have your periods been accurng normally?"

"... Oh my god!"

"Raven you couldn't be pregnant you've only been with me."

"I known but I missed my period a week ago. With all that's going I hadn't noticed till now."

"Well how about you come to the Hospital tomorrow to see if it could be something else?"

"Sure Doc we'll be there."

As the doctor left we went don to the kitchen and both sat there completely puzzled over this. I know Raven would never cheat on me especially not with a man.

"Jinx I really don't know how this could happen I mea-"

"Well well well. Not only are you getting married, but it will be a shotgun wedding to huh?"

I whipped around to see a figure standing in the door frame who looked exactly like Raven in her old Titan uniform only it was pure white, a foot taller and had pants.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled.

"Raven it's been a long time. You must be her fiancee. The name's is Joshua Crow Roth. Pleased to meet the woman who made my sister so happy. I am her brother, and yes she is pregnant. With your child." He answered.

"That's impossible. Two girls can't create a child," I told him.

"They can if one of them is a half-demon. Since all our dna contains a XX chromosome match all a female half-demon needs is the dna of another person to enter her... Well you get the idea. Let me sit down and talk to you. I know a bit about this."

As he explained all of it to us Raven confirmed it was her brother. He had disappered a month before she came to our world and the monks had said he had died.

"You see with Half-demons our gender is determined by our soul not by our dna. Therefore we all contain a XX match unlike full humans and demon who have XX as female and XY as male. Because of this we developed an ability for female halfbreeds to be able to have children with anyone as long as the other person's... juices were able to enter there... Well you get the idea. Its similar to a type of lizard that only requires that act of sex to become pregnant. She is pregnant with your child. Since it will be a quarter demon it's gender will be determined by dna and will be a girl."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I have had much time to study while alone in solitude. I have learned many things. I came hereto tell Raven that I have returned to be part of her life, and I find myself thrust right into that life by having to xplain this to you."

"Why did you disappear?" Raven asked.

"Our father's servants tried to destroy me and I escaped througha portal. By the time I found you again you were happy with your new life and I figurre me showing up would only disrupt that happiness."

"Why now?" I asked

"Because my sister is getting married and if I was ever going to show up I knew it had to be when she got married or she would never forgive me."

"One last question. Are you that new vigilante running around?"

"What vigilante? I just arrived in Jump City two days ago."

"We need to tell Robin. W-blahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yup that's the morning sickness. Hope that doesn't happen on your wedding day. Akward. Come on. Let's get you in bed. Miracle and I can take care of everything else for now."

"How did you know my name?"

"I said I arrived in Jump City two days ago. I've been watching you two for ten months and Raven for years and don't worry I haven't seen anything. I can't certainly say she hasn't cheated on you though. I came back froma visit two days ago. I've been in out of Jump for years. However, I haven't been doing any vigilante work just yet."

"Come on then we need to go talk to Robin. If it's not you then he's at a dead end again." We hopped in my car and rushed over to Titan's tower to tell Robin all about this, well exceot the part about Raven being pregnant.

"So if you aren't the vigilante then how does this hair sample match you and Raven's dna?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. From this diagram of their movements Raven and I have never been at these places to be able to have done any of this. Sorry I can't be of any further help."

"That's okay. Raven really wasn't kidding when she said identical. The only difference is height and voice other than that you two are perfectly identical."

"Don't remind me that I look like a girl. We should be going Raven needs us."

"Say why didn't she come with you?"

"Oh she has morning sickness. Thanks to Miracle over here and her being a halfbreed she's pregnant. I'll explain later but right now Rachael really need us bye."

If Robin was ever more confused in his life I neither saw it nor expect ot live to see it.

"I'll tell you later just don't tell anyone okay? Thanks Robin I knew you'd understand." I said as we ran out the door.

RAVEN POV

If this is what pregnant is I wish my genetics were normal so this couldn't have happened. I havent left the bathroom since they went to the tower and was still there when I heard them pull up. When I woke up searching for Miracle that morning I suddenly felt like my stomach was going to explode. I thought I had a virus or something, but after the doctor and Crow's story I think they're right. The upside is that I can have Miracle's child instead of some stranger or having to adopt. Crow. I still can't believe he's finally back. I-blaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sorry I think that's was the last of thanksgiving dinner.

"How ya feeling honey?"

" A little better. My stomach has lost all I think it can project."

"I wonder what it will be like having human, metahuman and demon dna. Will be one hell of a test of love for you two. I gotta go. I won't be around till probably the wedding. Sorry. I have to check something to be sure, but I may know who this vigilante is. Bye," Crow said as he left. It was great to see him again but I really need to relax.

" He certainly appears more chipper than you. You definitely have one hell of a brother."

"Yeah well he help protect me from all the people who tried to hurt me when we were little. He has seen far worse than I can imagine."

"Why's that?"

"We shared a destiny. Remeber that I open the gate for my father? Well he was supposed to be the one to throw him back in. Our father's follower tried to torture and kill him so many times while still protecting me from the people trying to hurt me because of my destiny. The fact that he has a sense of humor is good, but who can see in his eyes. He lost alot very early on. He matured even faster then I did. His innocence may have never even existed."

"Wow that's tough."

"Even through all that he never once came to resent me. He always cared about me and wanted to make me happy. Even if I was originally destined to survive."

"Huh?"

""When I became the door He would become the seal giving me life again and taking his own to put our father away. Fortunately I stopped our father myself."

" Can he go all demon like you?"

"Yes he can and you never want to see that. He even mad our father cringe once when he tried to have him killed once. Please let's just relax for today. We just had a lot put to us. The marriage is in two weeks, My brother has returned and I'm pregnant. Let's just forget tha tfor a while and relax please."

"Sure I'll get us your favorite movie and we can sit and enjoy that."

We went on to watch the beauty and the beast and just sat there enjoying each others company for the rest of the day.


	8. Pregnant Panic

A/N from now on I would like all reviews to come with ideas for a name. This would aid greatly and spped up the process of finishing the story. I won't finish until at least chapter 30 so don't worry we still have a long journey together.

One week later.

RAVEN POV

"They won't work. My powers won't respond. Why won't they respond?"I cried as I sat there in bed. I was trying to bring my clothes over to me but my powers wont't respond. Maybe it has to do with the pregnancy. Yeah that's got to be it. I should check to be sure though. I should check that book Crow left for me on halfbrreds and their pregnancies.

"Let's see, eating habits, mood swings, different trimesters, ah here we are powers. "When a female halfbreed in pregnant, within the first two weeks of conception the pregnant will lose all use of their powerss until the end of the pregnancy. It has been established that this allows ones energy to be completely given over to the child allowing them to develop at the fastest rate possible and as healthy as possible." So I won't have my powers until she's born?" Well I could deal with that. As long as the titans and Miracle are around I'll be fine. I jst need to relax.

Maybe I should go into my mind and talk to Wisdom to see what she thinks.

"How are you doing Raven? I'm here to see how you are. After Miracle and your brother Crow explained everything we all decidded to take turns watching you. He told us that you would lose your powers very soon. So i guess you were wrong. A girl and a girl can have a child." Starfire said.

"Star I-MMMMMMMMM!" I quick rushed into the bathroom and starfire held my hair out of the way. I had let it grow in the last couple months and it down to my shoulder blades. Miracle liked it longer so I kept it that way.

After a half an hour of puking my stomach finally settled down and star helped me back into bed. I still couldn't shake this panicky feeling I had and Star must have noticed.

"Raven are you okay? You seem quite bothered by something."

"My powers are gone Starfire. I don't feel safe anymore. I can't even meditate normally. I'm panicking on the inside and my emotion are getting hard to control. I was planning on going inside my mind to talk to Wisdom and to calm down Panic. I would like you to come with me into my mind. I would feel better with someone with me right now so please Starfire."

"Of course Raven. Anything you need of me I will do if it means making you happy."

"Thank you Star. Hand me the mirror in the third draw down. It's under the bottom in a secret compartment. Just lift the bottom up."

As she lifted out of the draw I could tell she felt the ominous presence of the mirror. She handed it to me, we took a deep breath, and looked into the mirror.

STARFIRE POV

After the sudden feeling of nausea and dizziness, we both got to our feet to see a very startling, at least for me, sight that was Raven's mind. I was expecting floating rocks, darkness, and not much else. What I saw was green fields, parks, and the sound of laughter iin the air.

"This is your mind?, It is very different from the description Beastboy and Cyborg gave."

"Well it used to be different until Miracle and I started dating. After my nightmares completely stopped this place perked up quite a bit. Rage doesn't even need to be caged anymore. She has been behaving quite well as long as Bravery and her have there daily battle. We need to find one in a yellow outfit though. That will be Wisdom."

"There she is. Over on the bench reading a book."

As we walked up to this yellow colored Raven I felt a sudden urge to bow to her. She seemed to eminate and air of dominance and well wisdom.

"Raven it is about time you arrived. We haave much to discuss includding the new mind that has appeared."

"What new mind?"

"The mind of our daughter. She appeared about two weeks ago. She is inactive and much deeper so I believe she will noot become actice until the last month of the pregnancy."

"You knew about this?"

"Yes. I have all the knowledge of our entire body at my disposal. I knew it the moment it happened."

"Starfire can you give us a little while we need to talk alone. Why don't you go play with Happy over on the swingset?"

"If that will help you feel better I will do it."

I walked over to meet this new Raven. She was dressed in pink and had a large smile on her face as she swung happily. That smile was common on the real Raven since she has been with Miracle.

"Hello are you Happy?"

"My name or my mood?"

"Both."

"Yes and yes. Everything is just great. In a week we'll all be marriedd and in nine months we get to have a child. Not even I expected us to get a chance at motherhood. Withth prophecy, her attitude and then starting to date chicks, none of us thought we would be a mother other than to an adopteed child. Now we get to be a real mom. And even Crow has come back. Why wouldn't I be happy?" This girl was a very cheerful person. Raven was showing her more and mor erecently at least until now. She was very panicky now, but I guess if I was in the same situation I would start to panic.

We just sat there swinging talking about what was great with life until I heard real Raven tell me it was time to go.

"It was very nice to meet you happy Raven."

"Nice to meet you too Koriand'r. Bye!"

"So has Wisdom given you good news to help you stop panicking."

"I was panicky not panicking, and yes Widom said that as long as my friends watch I should nothing to worry about. Considering the truce with the Hive lasts until the wedding's over we at least don't have to worry about them." She waved her hand passed my head and sudeenly I was back in her bedroom with her next to me.

"So who's on guard duty next?"

"Actually we only have a guard each day. At night your fiancee will guard you. Oh by the jewels of Glorbnog, it is already 7:00. We went in at about 10:00. How can it be this late already?"

"Times funny that way in the mind. Miracle will be here soon right?"

"Yes she should arrive in a couple of minutes. I will wait out front for her. You relax and do the chilling out."

"Thanks Starfire. One more thing. Thanks for staying with me through all of this. Even when Robin kicked me out you kept me posted on all the current activity in case I wanted to jumped in. You have been a really good friend. So you don't mind f I call you Koriand'r or Kori for short from now on do you?"

"Of course you can Raven. I always like it when people use my real name. I like the one Robin gave me so people would have something to call me, but I missed being called by real name. There she is. Have a good night Raven. Mammoth will be watching you tomorrow. Bye"

RAVEN POV

"Unfortunetly Crow told me no more sex until our littlle girl comes so that leaves movies."

"What are we going to do? Neither of us has any idea how to take care of a child. Who's going to stay home with her?"

"Well I'll answer that question. You will"

"Why me?"

"Because If you're the one giving birth you're going to have a closer bound with her. Besides, you used to dealing with children. You lived with cyborg and Beastboy for years right?"

"Very funny, but I guess you're right. I'm just scared. What if she comes out a hideous mutant? What if she's more demon than human? What if-" she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"She will be fine. You need to learn to worry less. I heard from Starry that you went into your mind to talk to Wisdom. I see she help with your panickiness. Trust me our little girl will be just fine."

"You're right I just need to relax. You pick the movie tonight."

"How about the first movie we ever saw together. Monte Carlo."


	9. I Do

A/N another good place to play 1000 words from ffx-2. In reviews tell if you like music choice. The last chapter was kind of a filler so sorry. Remeber to give me name ideas in your reviews and one of them might be used if I get enough. Most will bee used in the listing but if enough people respond and give me names one of them just might get to be used as the little girls name.

MIRACLE POV

"Thanks again Starry for helping me get this thing on and for giving me it to use."

"It is my pleasure Miracle. Oh my you look beautiful." Starry said as she stepped back to look at me. I looked in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly to every curve of my body. My hair was brushed to where it practically shined and had been let down. I held a bouqet of Tamaranean flower Starry assured me where not going to move on their own. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked. I couldn't wait for Raven to see.

RACHAEL POV

"Let me adjust your tie and perfect. Come on we need to get up there. Jin- I mean Miracle will be out any minute now. You guys can't see each other yet."

"I never took you for the superstitious type. You have the ring right?"

"Yup." r]Robin said as he pulled out the wedding ring. I had had them hand crafted. They had black gold shaped like tendril intertwining with pink waves. Miracle hadn't seen them yet so I really hoped she loved them. Robin had made it so we would leave out the front door just as the sun was setting to be as romantic as possible.

"You sure ya can go through with this?" BB asked.

I took in a deep breath, let it out and said, Yes let's do this."

We all walked up to our positions, mie right at the alter, Robin next to me and Cyborg and BB off to the side. Mammoth and Gizmo were with us next to BB and Cyborg. Still can't believe we managed to get Cyborg and Mammoth a suit and Gizmo into one. I looked out at the crowded that had started to gather. Many villains, heroes and all honorary Titans I knew was there. The original Justice league members, Hive school senior class, even Brother Blood had shown up as long as he was given assurance that he would not be arrested in return for not crashing the wedding. Seemore was off on Miracle's side of the audience. I knew about the crush he used to have on her.

"Calm down you're going to stain the suit with your sweat." Robin said.

"Sorry. Just a bit nervous. First wedding I've ever been to and it's mine."

"You're telling us. We never expected you to get married till you were at least thirty. I've been to a few that Bruce went to, I've never actually been a part of one."

"Just remeber to give me the ring when it's time okay?"

"Okay."

Everyone was in their seat and had settled down. Verbally at least. Many people in this room were still giving off a lot of emotional screams. Many were not happy about this either for the couple, the couple's sex or the betrayal of a good villain. Mot though seemed to be accepting of it. I heard the music start, and I knew this was it. No turning back now. She was going to walk through those doors and I would be hers forever. I had always imagined myself on the other side of those doors as the bride, but now I didn't care. I had proposed which made me the groom, in a manner of speaking. I adjusted my tie. smooth my suit and prepared to see her.

When she walked in I almost fainted from the sheer beauty. Her dress flowed perfectly in the breeze, this being an outside wedding to accomodate the massive guest list. Her hair shined like a newly cut diamond. I couldn't see her face clearly under the viel though. This had tobe Koriand'r's because it had many tamaranean designs in the viel. She was perfect, and she was mine.

"Heroes and villians, ladies and gentlemen, we are gather here today under a flag of peace to join these two women in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

"Rachael Raven Roth, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

The biggest and hardest question in all of history and I know the answer. Here I go. "I do."

"Miracle Hope Lightwood. Do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Please say I do! "I do."

"With these people and God as my witness I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As soon as he said that I lifted her viel to see her two beautiful pink eyes. She had light pink eye shadow and nothing else. She had no other makeup on what so ever, and she never looked more beautiful. I pulled her to me and kissed her very deeply. Beast boy cleared his throat reminding me that I had to stop. We pulled away and looked deep into ech others eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you to Rachael." Robin handed me the ring and I placed it on her finger her eyes lighting up even brigher, almost glowing pink at this point, at the sight of the ring.

She threw the bouqet and of course Koriand'r caught it. I took off her garter and fired it straight at Robin. The shocked boy wonder raised in triumph until he realized who caught the bouqet and Terra explained the meaning of catching a bouqet to Koriand'r. He ran off with Koriand'r hot on his tail.

As we all laughed I picked up Miracle, my Miracle carried her through the threshold and into Cyborg and Gizmo's gift. A white and pink customized ferrari. When we saw it we both squeaked a little like Kori. When we got inside I saw it had all the defense systems of the T-car and then some. It also had a new set of licenses on the dashboard for each of us. They were made up and signed by the president saying we were exempt from speed limits. Go Cyborg and Gizmo.

We drove off to the area we had planned the reception, another open air area set up to sit everyone. Since I wouldn't have allowed my father to dance with my bride even if he had been alive, Miracle got to dance with my team instead, Robin first since he was the leader, because they were my family as far as anyone was concerned. I got to dance with Miracle's grandmother. After everyone had danced we all sat down for cake. We had our own small cake which was really just for Miracle sincee I couldn't really eat anything. We had Five other cake smade for everyone else and trust me there were no leftovers from that.

We started getting to take the big picture. We needed a very large lense, the best possible definition and alot of space. We ended up taking four pictures with Miracle and me in them. One with the Justice league, the Hive, all the Titans and one with all of us together. We sat down and, having agreed to open all the gifts before we left for our honeymoon, started openning our presents or rather Miracle was.

MIRACLE POV

We started openning presents and the first was from all the Hive senior class students. I t was a full scholarship for our child to the Hive academy. Word about our kid travels fast. Of course that's my fault but Rachael won't know that.

Next was from Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Wonder Woman. It was a perfect sensory removal chamber for Rachael so she can meditate in complete solitude and a lifetime supply of lollipops even by Mammoth's standards for me. How did they know I love lollipops? Do people think I dye my hair this color?

John Stewart and Hal Jordan gave us both small rings, saying they would fit to any size. I only later realized what they really were. They said we would know what to do with them when the time came. They were right.

Brother Blood gave us both a formal apology for trying to turn us into robots and assurance that no hive student or faculty would bother us as long as Rachael was pregnant. He also said all Hive activity would go non-criminal for that time as well. Basically classes would continue but no crime would. He could not vouch for graduates however.

Koriand'r told us she had made official members of the tamaranean royal court. She gave us special bracelets to wear to tell other member of the court that we were also members as well as warn any alien who may visit Earth that they would have all of Tamaran on them if we were hurt.

Robin gave us a pair of photo albums for our wedding pictures. He also gave me a signed paper by the president stating I would never be chased by police or the court system for past actions and that all charges on me had been permnetly dropped. For a kid he sure has some pull.

BB came up and gave us both what were called eternity bracelets. He said he had had them for years and hadn't told anyone. They were special bracelets that bond two people wearing matching ones together forever. He menat that as in we would be linked mentally. If one of us was in danger or even missing one another the other would feel it. They were very sensitive to even the slightest emotion. He had really grown up.

Finally it was Crow. Rachael told me I could call him by his first name, but I liked Crow better. He was wear a suit but had his one arm hanging in on the fold like it was broken and the other was completely covered. Come to think of it he always had his arms like that. I'll have to ask Rachael about that later. He gave me an old relic saying to wear it around my neck. He said it was a protection seal and would keep me from ever being hurt by hot or cold as long as I wore it. He also said until the baby was born he would be staying with us for protection. He gave Raven a small harmonica and said if she ever needed him to play their melody.

"Rachael why does he keep his left arm like that and his right arm completely covered?"

"It's a demon thing. His right arm is covered in seals and weights. His left arm is just a fashion statement though."

When all the gifts were opened and everything was starting to calm down, we stood up, thanked everyone for comig and raced over to the car, and drove off to the airport.

RACHAEL POV

That was the greatest day of my life. Of all the gifts though those rings still puzzle me. They would come to have great meaning.

Miracle still didn't now where we were going for our honeymoon. Kori had helped me plan this weeks in advance. She was going to be so surprised. We hopped on the private jet and began sailing over the Atlantic ocean.

"Come on Rachael tell me where we're going."

"I'll give you a hint, it's the home of a girl named Lisa."

"Well that clears things up."

"If you knew anything about culture it would."

"Hey that's not funny." she said as she thrrew her pillow at me.

A couple hours later she woke up to notice we were coming in for our final approach, looked out the window and gasped.

"Ladies I would like to welcome you to Paris, France." our pilot saiid over the intercom.

"Rachael how did you know? I've been wanting to got to Paris for years. Even before I was a thief."

"I have my sources."

As we got out of the plane we thanked our pilot and quickly rented a car. We couldn't bring the other one because there simply was no way of getting it here without chancing it getting lost. We checked into a 5 star hotel and got intoa full suite. We unpacked our things and sat down on the bed.

"We have three days here and then three more days in Rome. That's my choice spot."

"Rachael I love you so much. It's to bad we can't do anything without risking the baby."

"Yeah well we need to rest we've got a full day tomorrow of museums, the next day restaurants and parks and thelast day we will go to the Eiffel tower to see all of Paris from the top. Do you speak french?"

"Je parle français assez couramment ma amour."

"Puis une bonne nuit ma amour."


	10. Paris is beautiful, Blood is plentiful

A/N things hav e been mostly peaceful for these two and I'll leave that alone for one last chapter. Remeber please review and please help me with a name for the kid, THX.

MIRACLE POV

In my wildest dreams I would ever had imagined marrying Rachael, having both of our sides come to the wedding, leave on a private jet and have our honeymoon in Paris and Rome. This was going to be great. After we woke up and Rachael stopped puking, we headed out to visit one of the many museums our three day tour.

"How about the Louvre art museum?"

"Sure that's a great place to start. We'll need to get there soon though. This says there's a art show with many new aspiring artist to be taking place there, and it's happening in just an hour." Rachael said to me. we got in our car and left for the museum.

I didn't really understand most of this stuff because when I research all the artwork here in the past, it was really just what the sale price would have been on the black market. Rachael understood most of it and explained most of it to me. I still didn't get what thee big deal about a bunch of oil splashed on paper, but Rachael really enjoyed herself. Some of them were quite beautiful too.

When we were done there we left for a short lunch at a little cafe. It was a small momand pop shop which was very nice. I had coffee and and a sandwich which is how I learned that an american sub and a french sandwhich are pretty much the same thing. Rachaael had camamille tea and croissant.

When we finished we moved on to the next museum and the day pretty much continued like that. I really didn't pay much attention to the art because the most beautiful thing in the world is married to me. I did laugh at some of the weirder piece though.

"So how do you like Paris?"

"It's beautiful."

"Can you stop looking at my chest?"

"Nope. It seems to be getting bigger since you starting cooking."

"Shut up. Please don't remind me. I've gone up half a bra size in half a month."

"Well you still look quite beautiful. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"A picnic in one of the parks and then for dinner we are heading to L'Ambroisie restaurant."

We went over to a nearby park, set down a blankket, and got out the food for our picnic. We quickly realized that we were not thee only same sex couple at the park. I guess Paris, being the city of love, can't be to picky on who can enjoy love in this city.

We were wearing all the jewelry were given wedding which included two different sets of bracelets, an odd looking pair of rings, and the relic Crow had given me. To the common person the would appear as just simple jewelry.

Even though we were both well known we weren't bothered by anyone. We just enjoyed a simple afternoon between us. I was just enjoying life. I really did care if we went to that restaurant or not. I could have stayed in that park forever with her, and I wwould have been happy.

We did eventually leave and headed towards the big restaurant. I really don't remember what I ordered, I don't remember if i finished it or if we even tipped our waiter. All I remember is two violet eyes and a wonderful evening between the two of us. Nothing else really mattered anymore.

RACHAEL POV

We were on our last day in Paris and we were headed to the Eiffel Tower. We had relaxed ost of the day just taking in the siites of Paris and of course we had to take a walk down the Champs-Elysees to complete our tour of Paris before heading too the Eiffel Tower.

We headed all the way to the top to find two other couples up there as well. We walked slowly out to the balcony, Miracle had to make a king of the world joke at the edge, and just stared at the city. I don't know how long we were up there and I didn't care. I tooka step back as she leaned on the balcony and just stared at her. I noticed the two other guys we doing the same with their girls.

"Such a beautiful sight huh?" I said.

"Yup. Nothing quite like it." one of the guys answered.

"You guys here on a date?" the other asked.

"Nope honeymoon" the first guy and I answered.

"Good so I'm not alone in this." the second one said. Neither one of them looked at me funny even though I was with another girl. For all american's talk, they aren't really as accepting as others. We all just stared at our wifes each on a different balcony. When each of our wifes turned around, I sensed we were all thinkning the same thing. We were each the luckiest person in the world.

Miracle looked at me with a small grin on her face, her eyes a third closed, and her dress glowing in the moon light. Her pink eyes shined against the light of the city. Each of the wives turned back around and we each walked over and did the same thing. We put our arms around their waists, one of the other girls was also pregnant at least 6 months, our head on their shoulders, and let out a simultaneous, "I love you." You couldn't have choreographed it better. We all were in love and didn't wish for our lifes to be any different.

I could continue our honeymoon with our trip to Rome but that wasn't nearly as magical as that night on the Eiffel Tower. We were just happy to be together that we really did do much more than walk around Rome.

CROW POV

I was getting close to discovering who this vigilante was. What Robin, or Nightwing as he was going by now, and I had discovered, this vigilante was dna wise at least, identical to Raven and me. We were both sure we didn't have some unknown sibling, and Robin hadn't picked up any dimensional portals on Earth ever since the Trigon incident.

That left a clone, but it was confirmed thatthe dna was identical in aura to mine so that wasn't possible either. Noone had known who I was or what my powers were other than Raven until I returned to meet her. The vigilante had appeared before then.

We had caught a break when we discovered a cave containing survalience tech with info on Raven and I since we each came to this dimension. It was run by the followers of Trigon. It had video, pictures and even dna samples from each of us. Our real shock came from the pods we found in the back. Only one had beeen used from what we could tell and it had been used, according to the records, to create a perfect clone of me all the way down to my memory of spells. It was a clone.

Nightwing and I decided not to tell Raven about this until after she came home. She deserveed to be happy for a few more days before being thrust back into the superhero world. I knew this had to do with Raven and I which was why I had given Jinx that relic and Raven that harmonica. They would become very useful very soon I knew that.

Right now we were chasing down the vigilante to his new had gotten lucky and caught him just as he was leaving a crime scene. We didn't get a good look at him, really only his sillhouette, but we knew it was him. I could feel the chaos in his mind. It was what my mind would have become without my years of meditation and control.

"Nightwing, I've got a visual on the hideout and him. I'm sending you the coordinates, but I warn you this guy is perfect clone of me. He has all my powers and their strength." That was half true. Even Raven didn't know about my big secret. I knw this guy did have that power because it was powered by my soul and from an incident with our father. I hoped I could defeat him without having to use my trump card.

"Okay I've got the coordinates. Changiing direction to the location. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"Alright I'll wait for you."

When he arrived we walked up to the entrance, and I phased us through. Unforunetly it was obvious that this place had just been quickly abandoned. At least that what it appeared like until we turned on the lights. Nightwing has seen a lot of things, of that I'm sure, but nothing could prepare him for the horror that we both saw.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. blod cover the walls. Most of the bodies weren't even at least three pieces, let alone one. docu ments, experiment, all kinds of materials, just through acros the floor. These people had been torn apart before they could even try to defend themselves. Trigon would at least be quick when he killed people. He only gave is enemies long torturous deathes. Even as evil as he was, he wasn't capable of this kind of slaughter because it was obvious to me from the expressions, the aura and the marks on the bodies that the attack had come suddenly, but death had been very slow. Whatever we followed here was trying to send a message.

"Oh my God. what happened here?"

"I think they lost control of my clone. When I picked up his thoughts I could tell that he was what I would have become if left unaided. He is just pure chaos. Nothing but psychotic and bloody chaos. The odd thing though is I sensed no rage or anger in his mind. Almost like that had been left out to allow the demon inside with no block to the surface."

"Rage is a blockade?"

"Yes. It may seem that Rage is the reason the demon can come out but she is actually the reason it is not constantly out. She stands as the guard to the demon, bt if she becomes too angry, she losses sight of her job and let's something through. I think this clone was made without rage in an attempt to create pure evil in a physical form. This is what happens when you let pure chaos run free. I-... Oh my God!" I half yelled as I stared at a symbol on the wall. Nightwing looked over to see what I was looking at, and he froze. It was a giant scath mark written in blood. Next to it in big letters was this phrase also written in blood.

"WE WERE MADE TO REMOVE MY CREATORS ENEMIES. INSTEAD WE SHALL REMOVE THE WHAT OUR TRUE FATHER WISHED TO REMOVE. ALL FREEDOM. ALL HAPPINESS. ALL LIFE."

"We need to alert the league. We have a super powerful mass murder on our hands. I don't think titans will be enough."

"We have a another problem. We aren't dealing with just one killer." I pointed to the room on the opposite side of the message. Inside were at least eleven more pods, each obviously used.

"This is why there haven't been large murders everywhere. They were using one to try and get into the titans. When I appeared they decided to create more to just destroy us head on. The first had been using them, bidding his time, waiting for them to mess up. When they made more to try to speed up there plan it backfired horribly. We don't have just one killer with Raven and I's powers in permanent demon mode. We have twelve."


	11. A call to arms

CROW POV

"Superman, you need to warn every single member of the league you can find. Warn every single government you have influence in. We need to find these clones and soon or we're going to have countless more blood bathes." I told him over the com link. We had contacted the league telling them it was an emergency, high alert.

"I understand they're powerful, but how can only twelve clones of just you be so dangerous? You seem quite docile, your power are just simple telekenisis like your sister."

"We are far more than simple psychics. We can do alot more than just move things. We can even bend time if we try hard enough or are stressed to a breaking point. You do know we're both half demon right?" he shook his head yes." Then do you know how dangerous one half breed can be when let lose, unrestrained and in complete demonic takeover? It's the reason we became forbidden by pretty much every religion in the world to sire. Some of us even have the power to make even our sires fall to there knees. If I were to unleash my inner demon, even Trigon would run in fear. You're going off what you know about my sister. She is very powerful, more than I think you understand, but even she can't hold a candle to the kind of hell I could unleash if I wasn't so calm. Now there are twelve clones with the same power, none of the restraint, and all the desire to use that power running around. If we don't stop them, they will destroy every single living thing on this planet in the slowest most painful way possible that happens to come to their mind at that moment. Even you have never seen this kind of chaotic nature. They are raw evil. They will kill purely for fun." He stared at me trying to register whether I was overexaggerating, but with a small nod from the alien they call J'onn, he became convinced that I was telling the truth.

J'onn then looked at me and we had a mental conversation between each other.

"Why do you not tell them of the secret power you have?"

"Because none of these clones would have that, and I don't want them trying to talk me out of it if it comes down to it."

"Do you truly believe that it will come down to that?"

"Even though these clones have alot of power, I can tell they don't fully known how to control it. I do. I might be able to suppress them long enough for you guys to destroy them, but thats a best case senario. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does I'm prepared for the reprecussions of that option."

"I can tell you have wisdom far beyond your years. I may not like it, but I trust your judgement."

"Thank you."

Superman must of noticed that something was going on between us because he had been watching us. However he never said anything so he mustn't of realized our plan.

"I wil alert all active and former members of The league to bee on high alert for people similar to your appearance. Are there any things that might differentiant them from you?"

"They won't have their arm covered and if they are in full demon mode, they will have four glowing red eyes instead of two normal violet eyes."

"Thank you. End com link"

The com link shut off and I turned around to look at Nightwing.

"Raven will be back any minute now. We need to warn her." he said.

From what we discovered the clones did have one target that would take priority to the rest. The on that had destroyed Trigon. Rachael. They believed that since they were my clones, their father was Trigon, and had gained an attachement to him. this would cause them to want to avenge his death. I hoped we were wrong, but I knew we were right.

RACHAEL POV

"That was the best week of my life. To bad we had to come home."

"Yeah well we had a good tiime, now we need to get back to being serious. Let's go see Robin. I want to know if there's any knew info on this vigilante." I told her. I was really glad to be home, and I was curious about what we missed while we had been gone. We dropped our stuff at our house and drove to the tower in our new car.

"Hey we're back! What we miss?" Miracle yelled as we entered the living room. We froze when we saw every single member of the teen titans, minus the titans east, in the room, and the look of total seriousness on all their faces. We moved to go see Robin in the front where he, Kori and Cyborg were tracking something on the screen.

"Robin what's going on?" I asked.

"I go by Nightwng now, and you guys can't leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"That vigilante was actually a clone of Crow being used by the followers of Trigon. They were going to try to get him into the titans by earning our trust to be able to get to you."

"When I showed up though all that went down the drain. The clone they made of me had no rage emotion and therefore no gard around its inner demon putting it in permanent demon mode. It was smart though, listening to them, doing what they asked, waiting for them to slip up. When my appearance ruined there plan a, they went with plan b, creating enough clones of me to simply over power the titans."

"Unfortunetly it backfired horribly. Take a look at what we found." He pulled up the image of some large cave. When he showed the lights come on, Miracle puked, and I simply fell to my knees. The sheer brutality of this mass murder was unbelievable. He then showed us a large scath symbol written in blood and a message that made my blood run cold.

"We have alerted the League and every other large group of heroes and villains to be on high alert. If we don't find them soon, this kind of thing will quickly become common place. Also we kknow they have one particular person in mind they want to kill. The person who destroyed the one they see as their true father, you Rachael." Crow said. I couldn't believe this. My life had been going so well, everything so perfect. I should have known this was going to happen. People like me don't get happy endings.

"Trust me Rachael they will never get near you. I don't care what the cost. I will not let the continue this horrible murder spree. Even if iit cost me my life or worse, I will stop them. They are my clones."

When he said worse I knew exactly what he meant, although I doubt anyone else did. There was a reason his right arm was covered. I hoped it never came to that.

"We have been trying to track them for three days, but every time we think we have them, they disappear again. There just as sneaky as I was except they know they're being followed. soon they will come for you, and we will be ready." Crow said. I was sure he was right. They would come. When was the only question left. When?

CROW ORIGINAL CLONE POV

"Why don't we attack them now? I want blood. Besides they can't stop us. Even the true Crow wouldn't bee enough to stop all of us." one of the others asked again.

"Because we want to see utter despair in her eyes right. We need to wait until the right moment when she s most vulnerable. We shall wait until she is nearly ready too give birth to that quarterbreed. Then, when we catch her, we will slowly cut her open, rip out the body of her child and rip it apart right in front of her. The delicious beauty of her agony will be well worth the wait trust me. She will die slowloy and painfully as she watches her child and wife being mutilated. Now doesn't that sound awesome?" I told him. Being the first clone I had the most intelligence and power. The others had been hastily made so they weren't quite as powerful or smart. I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them stepped out of line, and I would have to show them why I am the leader.

"I don't care. I just want blood." He kept going on. If I could feel irritated I know I would have, but since we were all created without the rage emotion, that meant we also couldn't feel anything that could lead directly to anger like irritation, sadness or depression. We could feel fear which came in handy when I had to keep these idiots in line.

"You will listen to what I say or I will destroy just like I did that man who created us. I am the superior of us all so don't even think of opposing me or you will be crushed." I often had to make myself very clear with these morons or they would try something, and I wanted as many of us as possible for the assault. Alone we could be destroyed. Together however, even the might Crow would be helpless against us. We cold go right now, but I wanted them to stew in their on fear. Just when they think they are safe and we have left we will strike violently and cruely, without mercy.


	12. The Clone War

1 month later

CROW ORIGINAL CLONE POV

All the others had gathered in the corner talking to each other.I wasn't sure what they were saying and I really didn't care. When they were apparently done talking they all truned to me with a look I was too familiar with. Bloodlust. They attacked.

RACHAEL POV

"I'm sick of just sitting around and waiting. I want to go out and kick some Crow clone butt." I loved Miracle, and her ignorance in this matter was refreshing. She truly had no comprehension of just how powerful my brother could be.

"Miracle you need to relax. Crow and the others are all out searching. Trust me when I say you wiill most oikely never even see oone of them alive at least." No sooner had I said that then I felt a cold chill go down my spine. They were here. "Miracle get down."

"What?"

"Get down Now!" I yelled and she did just that. Right as she did a hundred redish black tendril ripped throught the wall, grabbed me and dragged me off. They grabbed Miracle as well. The last thing I remeber was Crow following us through the air before passing out.

CROW POV

"Let them go!" I yelled. at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe they had attacked so fast. When they got to the tower there had been six of them, all looking similar to me without me trademark arm positions or coloring. They had redish black outfits instead of white.

I had chased them for twenty miles before being ambushed by another five of them. They had managed to force me into an area where the last thing I remeber was some sort of strange smelling gas.

"Finall y we get to mutilate the good one." one of them cackled. We were all sitting on the floor of some cave. Each our bounds seemd tailor made for us because I could break mine.

Miracle was conscious and trying to escape too, but her bounds weren't physical so her hexes did nothing. Why were there only eleven in all? Where was the original?

Rachael was lying there in a daze. I could tell she was just now waking up. I had been conscious for hours, but I guess Rachael was the one the wanted to watch suffer.

"It's about time you woke up. We've been waiting for hours."

"Yeah your brothers been yelling at us for a while now. "

"If we weren't going to enjoy the agony oyu are going to be in watching your long lost brother-"

"and newly wed wife die painfully we would have shut them up hours ago." I watch as one of them grabbed what appeared to be a torch. I looked down at Miracles feet, up at her neck, and smiled.

MIRACLE POV

They were going to burn me like a witch. I was tied to a psychic stake so I couldn't break free. The one holding the torch walked up to me, smiled evily, and said,"Die worshipper of Satan" As he flew away he lit a smal trail of tinder a least a football field long that snaked along the ground. It started burning slowly about a yard a second towards me.

"NOOOOOOOO! Don't you lay a finger on her or I-"Rachael was iterupted in the middle of her violent scream.

"You'll what? You have no powers. You haven't had any since this bitch of a witch knocked you up. You're no more dangerous than the average human, but go on scream. We want to hear your pain. It is most pleasurable." That's when I noticed the blood trickling down my nose from forehead. I looked down and saw I had been cut and bruised in multiple places. These guys really do like the sight of blood. I also noticed their mouthes were stained red.

I looked up and saw the flame was halfway here. I started flailing and flailing until my body simply stopped responding. I look over and saw Crow smiling as he looked at the fire moving closer and closer towards me. Almost like he enjoyed it. Was he any better than these sick twisted freaks. They were clones of him after all. Maybe he had cracked and become just like them.

I was going to die. I was going to be burned like a witch in those cheesy movies Rachael and I always made fun of. Rachael was on one side screaming her brains out making threats she could never go through with, going crazy from the looks of it, while my new brother-in-law watch the flame get closer and closer with a big smile on his face. Al this started because I fell in love with Rachael. I looked at her and said very clearly, from the bottom of my heart, "I would still do it all again just so I could be with you." And then the flames engulfed me.

RACHAEL POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MIRACLE!" I yelled as she was engulfed in flames. She had said she would it all again just so she could be with me. Why? Why? Why? If I had just stayed away from her she could have avoided all of this. Why had I been so selfish?

I looked over to see not only his clones, but also my brother laughing. The clones' was a psychotic bloodlustful laugh. My brother's on the other hand, was an I gotcha april fools sort of laugh. When the flames finally died down after a half an hour I realized why. Miracle was okay, Confused, but okay.

"What! How did she survive? That was over two thousand degress. Some heat based hero can't take that." I asked myself the same question. Why? I was overjoyed my wife had survived, but how had Crow known she would and I hadn't.

CROW POV

That was funny. While they had been busy watching Miracle get engulfed in flames I knew wouldn't hurt her, I had snuck a tendril over and cut all of Rachael's bounds. She noticed and gave a mental thank you over our mind link we had always had. The clones still looked confused, but considering that Miracle was no real threat to them, moved on to torture me. I told Rachael to grab Miracle, and to use the rings that the lanterns gave her. I knew all along they were green lantern cadet rings. They would get two, maybe three if their wills were strong, good uses out of them before they would run out.

As they got closer and closer to me I told Rachael now over our connection, but I think the clones picked it up because they turned around to see Rachael and Miracle blast a hole in the wall of the cave. One use took chase after them dragging me along with them still in my bids of massive pychokinetic chains.

When we got outside we saw J'onn grabbing both the girls and flying into the sky out of reach of the clones tendrils.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" J'onn said to me telepathically.

"Yes and thank you for grabbing them so they aren't to close. Rachael will try to stop me, and she won't admit she knows it. It is the only way. These guys are stronger than any of you. I thank you deeply for your concern and ask when this is all over, if you could take them home safely. They will want to stay and watch, and I don't mind if they do. Miracle won't understand what's going on so she won't be to bothered by it."

"I understand my friend. If it is truly the only way I thank you for what you are about to do. I truly hope your soul is not completely consumed."

"So do I big guy. So do I." I immediately started emitting large waves of energy to get the attention of the clones.

"So you're really in a rush to die, huh? Well th-"

"Silence!" I said in a voice that clearly took everyone by surprise. It was my father's voice.

"I have endured your existence for too long! You dare stain your hands wiol thee blood of this world! I will destroy you for desicrating this land with the blood of the innocent! You even tried to take the life of my sister and her wife, not to mention their unborn child! You shall pay dearly for such insolance!" my head began to shake, my body ached, and my arm pulsed hard. "NECROY DIMENIA DESTRA!" I yelled as loud as I could still speaking in my father's voice. These were the releasing words for the seals on my arm.

"Joshua don't do it! That could destroy your very soul!" Rachael yelled. I knew she wouldn't approve of this plan. "There's got to be another way!"

It was too late to turn back though. Once I uttered those words my entire right upper body clothing exploded. The seals glowing brightly against the eighteen pairs of stom bands on my arm. The clones had no idea what was going on, but they could fell the power eminating from me. My father's power.

"You see when I was born it was told I might one day destroy my father. In an attempt to prevent that, my father tried to destroy me. The monks of Azar used what power they had to stop him. When my fahter got very close to reaching me, on female monk jumped in the way casting a Final spell. She gave her life to seal a large amount of my father's power inside my right hand, and throw him back into his dimensions. Ever single year I have placed a pair of super weighted armbands on and placed seals on them to contain that power. Because when the pure power of a demonic king mixes with the blood of a halfbreed, it creates a storm of power greater than anyone could imagine. Even Trigon himself would bow to me in this state." The chains they had binding me completely disintegrated. as I flew into the air my arm aglo like a disco ball. When the first set of bands fell off, they realized just how heavy they wer when each left a large crater where they landed.

"Each of these bands weighs three tons. I have two for each years since I was born and I'm eighteen. Do the math." all the rest of the bands fell of in onmement leaving a new minituare valley where ever we were.

The clones looked scared, but I could see in their eyes a plan forming. They all slammed into each other andd fused iinto one massive clone.

"Don't you think we had a back up plan in case things went sour? We're just as smart as you are."This new clone stood three stories high, had three bright red eyes, and was staring right at me. I still knew they were no match for me. The seals all disappeared and I shined like a star. when it dimmed I was wearing my old outfit, only this time, I had my trusty Shadow Breaker with me. I could feel my father's power mixing with my own.

"You see this power is unrivaled in the supernatural world, kind of like fire is in the natural one. It's also similar in other ways. Fire need fuel, heat, and oxygen to burn. My Rage is the heat, my energy the fuel, and my soul is the oxygen. This will likely destroy me, but if I can take scum like you with me I don't care if my soul is destroyed. You will pay for trying to harm my sister."

"Unrivaled huh? Unlikely!" they said as the grabbed me in their giant fist.

RACHAEL POV

He was willing to sacrifice his very soul to save us. My brother truly was the very definition of selfless. I knew that the moment he did this he couldn't lose. So when the giant creature grabbed him, I wasn't shocked when he merely reappeared right in front of their face, and punched them with a giant white fist. He was only toying with them. He fought with them for a good half an hour, lettig them believe from time to time that they had got him, only to feel his fist hit them somewhere else.

MIRACLE POV

I didn't fully understand what was going on. I only know that the reason I'm alive is because of the relic around my neck that Crow had given to me at our wedding. I also remeber using the rings the two lanterns gave us to escape the cave, and to be swept up by the Martian manhunter, J' I saw the clones form into one giant clone, after hearing Crow speak in what Rachael told me was their old man's voice, I just passed out.

CROW POV

I was getting tired of this so I simply snapped my fingers and the clones dispersed back into eleven, much to their dismay. They started trying to fuse together agian, but I had separated their paritcles permanetly. They just stared at me in horror. I leered at one and he began to choke slowly. Another made a run for it, but I snapped my fingers and he exploded in a shower of blood. He had felt time slow down and felt every single muscle in his body pull amd then rip apart slowly as he exploded. The choking one was on the ground, slowly closing his eyes for the last time. Nine left. One charged at me, and I felt amused by this ones courage. Let him swing for a few seconds before tearing him apart at the seems. I grabbed him by each limb and pulled slowly. It was rather pleasant to watch him squirm and scream in pain.

Eight left. I stared at another, and he began to bleed from every orifice in and on his body. He couldn't even scream because his throat was full of blood. Too bad. Seven. I was running out of toys. I dashed up to to one, stuck my hand through his chest, and showed him his own heart just before he died. Six. Another made a break for, but he didn't get far. I snapped my fingers, and his whole body began to necrotize. he fell to the ground, raw and rotten still trying to crawl away before turning into a pile of rotten flesh. Five.

I made two of them slowly fall apart. Starting with their toes and fingers, then feet and hands, limbs, and finally their heads. Three. I made one begin to slowly peel off layer after layer of flesh until all that was left were ones. Two almost done. I mde one of them imploded excedingly slowly. Curling into a ball and continued to be crushed smaller and smaller unti he was the size of a penny. One. He was not the original. They propably overthrew him. I would still take great pleasure in his death.

He stared at me with a look of horror that would have even shocked the devil. I simply smiled. I lifted him up in the air, held him straight, created a tiny black hole by his feet, an fed him into it slowly savoring every second of it. His screams of pain music to my ears. Then I realized my father's power had not only been consuming my soul as fuel, but warping it. I looked up at my sister, who was staring at me in horror, looked, at J'onn who was just as horrified, and fell into a deep sleep.

RACHAEL POV

"Crow! Let me go!" I yelled as Crow hit the ground. J'onn let go, and I ran to my brother.

"Is he alright? What exactly did that do to him?" I heard Miracle say. She must have woken up.

"That power gave him the ability to save this world. Unfortunetly, as he put it, that power was like fire needing fuel, heat, and oxygen. His Rage was the heat, his energy the fuel, and his soul the oxygen. In using it, he might have burned his soul up entirely. He knew this would happen."

"Crow wake up please! Come on, I lost you for six years. I won't lose you again." I yelled as I held his body in my arms.

We rushed him to the league hospital, where they did everything they could. Unfortunetly, it was too late. He was gone."Raven." I can still hear him in my mind."Raven." Wait I'm not thinking that. I looked up, and I started crying harder, this time with tears of joy. He had a pulse it was small, bt certainly there."Raven." Iheard him say in my mind.

"i got lucky this time. My soul didn't burn out completely. I don't think I'll be physically conscious for a while, but I'm still alive. Don't worry about me though. You need to get on with your life. Get ready for the baby to be born. You still have 7 months left. Take care of yourself Rachael." He said before going mentally dark once more.

J'onn came in later to tell me I was in a restorative coma. It could take months, but he would come back. I contined to cry with Miracle right beside me. We needed to go home.

Two days later.

We had scheduled our first check up with the doctor aabout the baby after everything that happened. I was happy to get back to normal. I would miss my brother while he was asleep, but I knew he would be okay. Right know we needed to make sure the baby was okay.

"Okay, so other than the event two days ago, have you been under any physical stress or have been sick." She asked. Her name was Dr. Shrew and he had been my normal doctor for years.

"No only morning sickness." I told her.

"Good, and just so you know that will end soon. That really only occurs during mainly the first trimester. Okay from what I can tell you and the baby are both perfectly healthy. From what you've told me you are currently eight weeks in."

"Thanks doc." Miracle said to him.

"Miracle right? Could I talk to you alone for a second."

"Sure doc, whatever you need."

They left the room, leaving me alone with just my thoughts. I considered all that had happened over the last year. I had fallen in love with an exvillian, left the titans and came back, married, got pregnant from another girl, met my long lost twin, been hunted by a group of Crow clones, watched my wife burn at the stake and come out unharmed, and was now back to life like nothing happened. My life was one big oddity. I was okay with that.

Miracle walked back in holding a piece of paper. "This is a list of all the things you can't do while you're pregnant. No more crime fighting, no more surviellance. From now on you are staying at home. Doctor's orders. We will also be back two weeks for our next check up."

"Okay. Can we go home? I'm starving."

"You're starving? You barely eat more than physically necessary."

"I think that's the baby talking more so than me."

"Come on. I'll make you something when we get home." I had noticed when she got off the table a slight pump on her stomach. She certainly was getting pregnant, and soon that bump would become a mound.


	13. Dreaming and smiling

RACHAEL POV

"Say Rachael, I just remebered something."

"And that would be?"

"What are we going to call the baby." Miracle said. I froze she was right. We hand't ev en considered names yet.

"Okay I guess you're right. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just to the couch. we are going to brainstorm." We sat there throwing around names for hours. A few stuck and we decided to make a list of names that we would look at later. Those included Serenity, Laura and Aeon. Miracle also added in Maria after her grandmother as well. We really just sat there for hours thinking of names, but those are the only ones that really stuck. Names like Zoe or Mila just didn't sound right. Laura was a long shot, but it could work.

We went back to doing our chores around the house. Tomorrow we would be heading back to work. Our boss had been informed about everything that happened and he was fine with us resuming our jobs right were we left off. In a week we would go see the doctor for another check up. I watched as she vacuumed the floor in a cute pink apron, and my mind started to wander. I wondered why I could do anything with my wife while I was pregnant. She looked so cute in that apron. Then I remebered that book Crow gave me.

I quickly finished the dishes and ran upstairs. I picked up the book. It was on halfbreeds and pregnancy. I looked in it for a while before finding what I was looking for. Sex during pregnancies for Halfbreeds. I opened the chapter and first word on the page was No. I read on to discover that sex during pregnancy with us can lead to miscarriages, violent nature in children, and even mutation of the fetus. Sex does a few things differently with us than full humans. Our temperature goes through the roof, we pump dangerous levels of adrenaline to the fetus throughout our body, and can even become violent with our levels if we don't keep our demon in check.

Our powers were sealed off for the reason of keeping any sort of bodily shift that could harm the fetus from happenning. This also meant our inner demon would stay asleep throughout the whole pregnancy. That was an upside. She would stay quite for the whole trip so she wouldn't hurt the baby. Okay, so no sex. I let out a big sigh of disappointment as I put down the book.

I walked back downstairs to find Miracle asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful. Her long pink hair, long lashes and shiny grey skin. I looked at the clock. It was 10:00 at night. I walked up neted to her, layed down a used her butt as a pillow. I fell asleep in a few seconds.

MIRACLE POV

I had a wonderful dream. I was with Rachael in a field of daisies running from her as we laughed. Her beautiful purple hair shining in the sunlight. She wore that same white sundress from our first day. On Rachaels shoulders was a little girl with grey skin, pink hair and violet eyes. I also saw another little girl next to Rachael as they ran. She had the same skin, but she had different eyes and Rachael's hair. Why did I see two little girls? Would we have another right after this one. No these two girls were the same age which meant.

"Twins!" I yelled as I woke up. Apparently Rachael had been laying with me on the couch because I had felt something on my ass. I thought it was her hand, but when I looked up I found it was her head.

"What are you yelling about?"

"I had a dream. You and I were there. We were i n field of daisies running and laughing. There were two little girls with us. They look like us. I think we're going to have twins."

A week later

RACHAEL POV

When we got to go see Dr. Shrew, she told us it was too soon to tell if there were twins. She said she could have an ultra sound done in two weeks to see the baby or babies for the first time. I wasn't sure if it was just Miracle's imagination or not. One baby would be hard enough but two? How would we be able to handle that?

It was a cool thought though. Two little girls running around would be cuter later on than just one. They could console each other when they were hurt so we wouldn't have to do all the comforting.

I was also excited to finally to see what our little girl looked like. I know it was just the general shape of her but I didn't care. Miracle and I had thought of a few more names and we had two more added to the list. Tammy and Serena. We still had at least 26 more weeks before she came so we had time to think.

"So far everything checks out. Like I said come back in two weeks, and we can see if you really have twins."Dr. Shrew told us.

"Thanks doc. You've been alot of help." Miracle told her. I just nodded cause I was still lost in thought. I was wondering if they would be born with our powers. How long would it be after birth before mine came back. Either way I was our girl(s) would never be bullied.

That's when I really got worried. Would they have inner demons? They would still be a quarter demon. I was horrified by the idea of our little girl(s) being evil monsters like those clones, or me when I got angry. quickly shook those thoughts away. Crow and I had grown in to quite good people, and we were hated as children. We lived in constant fear of our future, yet we still became good people. Our daughter(s) would grow up in a stable home, with two loving mothers and no fear of their future. I would make sure they knew they were loved and would have nothing to fear.

They would also know nothing of their demon heritage. Since Miracle was a meta-human we could say any powers they had came from that. I was sure as hell never going to let anymore of my father's followers within two hundred yards of my children. That was a promise.

MIRACLE POV

I was so glad when we got home because that had been very stressful. After that dream I was hoping the doc could give us some info on whether or not I was right. Unfortunetly, we would, have to wait another two weeks to find out if I was right.

As I sat down on the couch and stared at the tv, my mind began to wander. I wondered if our little girls would look like they did in my dream. They looked about five in the dream. The one on Rachael's shoulders looked more like me, with the rosey cheeks, and big smile with her teeth showing. She had long pink hair with a few streaks of purple on the sides. She had Rachael eyes though. A deep violet color with wide eyes the glistened in the sunlight.

The other little girl resembled Rachael more. She had dark purple hair, even darker than Rachael's, with one pink swoosh going across her face. She was a little taller than the other girl. She seemed a little less smily than the other one too, but still happy. She looked just like Rachael except the eyes and pink hair swoosh. Her eyes were a not my eye color though. It was a mix of both our eye colors, a sort of mallow or opera mauve color. It was very beautiful.

One thing I knew about our daughters was they would have no problem pulling off punk. I truly hope that their destined to live happier lives then we did while they were young... That's it!

"Rachael I have the perfect name for one of our girls."

"You're really sure we're going to have twins. Tell me then what they looked like." I told her the exact description of the two little girls in my dream, and what I thought would be the perfect name for one of them.

"Destiny Hope? " she sat there thinking about it for a while. I wasn't sure if she would like it, but as she looked back at me with sweet grin, I knew she agreed.

"If your dream is right we'll name the one with pink hair and purple eys Destiny Hope Roth. Now we still need to think of a name for the other one if there really are twins." she looked down at the blge that had appeared where her once trim stomach had been and sighed.

"I'm starting to feel fat."

"You're not fat you're just pregnant. You need to relax. You've been under alot of stress lately. You've also been eating like a pig. Of course it's also causing your chest to swell." she immediately wrapped her arms around her chest. She had gone up two sizes since this started almost three months ago. She was in week ten. We still had a long way to go.

"Can we get some tofu from that diner you have a coupon for?" she asked so innocently. I just stared at her. The only person I knew who disliked tofu more than Rachael was Stone.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Ya why?"

"You hate tofu. When Beastboy and I offered you some of the tofu at Thanksgiving, you nearly barfed at the thought. You're telling me you want to go to an all you can eat tofu buffet?"

"Cravings?"

"Oh boy."

"Come on the coupon is for life. It won't ever run out. Please?" She pleaded. She was so lucky she was cute.

"Fine we'll go."

"Yay!" She was really acting strange. She was never this peppy. A minute ago she was begging like a dog, and now she was jumping for joy. Two things Rachael never did. Ever.

We got in the car and drove over to the restarant. I wasn't surpirsed when I saw Beastboy walking up to the door because he came here every night, and he had his own lifetime free coupon.

"Yo Beastboy, what's up?" I called to him. He looked over and saw me and smiled, apparently glad I had been putting his coupon to good use. When he saw Rachael with me he kind of just stared at her in surprise.

"You drag Raven here with ya?"

"Actually she forced me to take her here." He began to laugh thinking I was joking. When he saw the serious look on my face he quickly stopped.

"Seriously? Raven you hate tofu. You told me you would rather eat out of the garabage than eat one of the meals I made for us back at the tower."

"I think this pregnant thing is starting to effect her mind. She's getting all peppy and cheery. She begged me to take her here and then started jumping for joy when I said yes. She never does that." He just nodded. He was still trying to get over the fact that Rachael had asked to come here. After I told him about her mood swings, he nearly fainted. Rachael was off humming to herself while looking at the sky.

"I read once that pregnant women get kind of funny, like the baby's eating there brain."

"I think that's exactly what's going on, but there's only one way to be sure. Tell her a joke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She never laughs at your jokes. If she does, we can be sure she starting to lose her mind. Either it's the pregnancy or the trauma from the whole clone thing."

"For once I hope Raven doesn't laugh at my jokes. Okay here I go." he walk over to Rachael who was now showing the man at the counter our coupon. Beastboy did the same. He showed us to a table and said wwe could go get what we wanted at our leisure.

"Yeah BB?"

"What do you cal a chicken version of Zeus?"

"What?"

"Zeuster!" This sent her into a laughing fit. She actually doubled over in her seat. We shared a silent agreement in each other stares. Something was seriously wrong. I knew pregnant women got weird, but this was ridiculus. Rachael giggling at his joke would have been enough to prove it, but she was doubled over laughing. People were actually starting to stare just before she calmed down. Beastboy and I just stared at her.

"What's wrong guys? Didn't you think it was funny?"

"We thought it was funny. What we don't understand is why you're laughing." Beastboy said. I had thought it was giggle worthy, but I was to focused on Rachael's response to really take notice of the joke itself.

"Well it was a good joke so why shouldn't I laugh?" We didn't answer. I would have the doc check out Rachael when we went to see her next. I really hope this was just the babies messing with her head.

We all got up and got some food. I only took some rice, a few pieces of tofu bacon and eggs. This place did breakfast, lunch and dinner all day long. I hadn't eaten today so I was kind of in the mood for breakfast still. Beastboy and Rachael both got the same thing. Twelve tofu dogs. I just stared at her. Her appetite had really spiked.

"Bet I can eat more tofu dogs than you." Rachael said. I should have taken her to the doc right there, but I had to see this.

"You're on." he answered and the dove in. They both kept going back for more. Twelve. 24. 36. I thought I was going to be sick, and so did a few people watching from their coloring. Others had actually started watching, and, from what I could tell, were placing bets on who would win. I myself was certain Beastboy would out eat Rachael.

"Just...one more... dog... I can't do it." Beastboy said.

"Hah I win." Rachael said, and then they both passed out. I called Stone and told him to come pick up Beastboy. When he got here I told him the whole story. He agreed with me that something was off, but the doc would be better at knowing then either of us.

I carried Rachael over to the car, drove us home and placed her in bed. I snuggled up next to her, whispered I loved her in her ear which got a slight smile, and went to sleep.


	14. Twin tears

1 week later

RACHAEL POV

I simpply wanted to watch a football game. Why was that so strange? The Jump City college Titans were playing the Gotham university Bats. It was on tv so I turned to the channel. When Miracle saw me watching the game, she nearly fainted.

She walked up, took me temperature, checked my pulse, look at my eyes, and mumbled something to herself. I don't understand why everyones' acting so weird. Last week when I beat Beastboy in a tofu eating contest, and before that when I asked to go to the tofu restaurant. Everyones' been acting like I've gone crazy.

"Say honey. Why are all you acting so strange lately?" I asked her. She took a perfect spit take.

"Excuse me? We're acting strange? You've been weirding US all out."

"How's that?"

"1. You asked to go to a tofu restaurant. You hate tofu. 2. You beat Beastboy in a tofu eating contest. I've rarely seen you eat alot of food you do like, let alone one you've made clear you hate, and beat someone at an eating contest who eats it as a life style. 3. You've been peppy and cheery for the last week. Even after we met you were still very stoic and calm. You never got excited over almost anything. 4. and finally, you were watching football. I have never once, in the years we've known each other, ever heard from anyone that you watched sports, nor have I ever seen you watch it in the little over a year we've been together or ever seen you do anything but show distain for the sports channel."

"What's your point?" Her eye began to twitch, and she stared at me with a confused look.

"Nothing Rachael, nothing at all." She walked away mumbling something to herself again. was I really acting so weird? I guess she was right about a few things, but people can change right?

MIRACLE POV

Man she must be off her rocker. I mean come on, football? I really hoped this was all just the kid screwing with Rachael's brain.

I walked back into the kitchen, and decided to finish the last few dishes. Since there were only two of us, dishes didn't stack up too fast allowing us a day or two to leave them alone. There were only three, and it was my turn anyway so I just turned on the water and started scrubbing.

As I did I remebered seeing an article years ago about pregnancies, and there effects on the head. In normal humans, girls become over emotional, mood swingy and in some cases even violent with the people around them. Rachael was a half demon. What would be the extent of her shift? I really hoped I didn't find out.

When I fnished up the dishes, I walked back in just in time to see her yell,"Touchdown!" and jump up iin the air. I rally hoped being half demon didn't make her mood sings get alot worse.

1 week later

"Hey Dr. Shrew. How have you been?" Rachael said to her.

"Very good. You?"

"Same. So do we get to see our baby/babies today?"

"We can get you set up for your first ultra sound. We should be able to tell iif there's morre than one little girl in there."

"Yay." she said. We entered a small room off to the side. A couple nurses started placing a few monitors on Rachael so I knew this was my chance to ask the doc a few question alone.

"Hey doc can I ask you a few question while the nurses set her up?"

"Yes sure Miracle." We walk to the other side of thee door and I began to tell her everthing that had happened. The doc just smiled at me like she heard this sort of thing alot.

"So is this normal?"

"It's perfectly normal. Because of all the hormones running rampant in her body, her emotions are going to be quite unstable for a while. However, without her powers she doesn't pose that great of a danger. At least no more than the next pregnant woman would. She will be fine."

"Thanks doc. I was getting really worried. I heard pregnancy messes with your head, but I had no idea it would be this bad." I gave a big sigh of relief, and we walked back in to see Rachael on the bed ready for her ultrasound."

"Okay let's see. There she is, or should I they.. You were right there are two little blobs in there. They seem very healthy, and are average sie for this time in the pregnancy. Girls... Girls?" We weren't even listening because we were staring in awe at the two little creatures on the screen. It was definitive now. We were going to be parents, and nothing could have made me any happier than standing there with my wife looking at our two little girls on that screen.

"Girls I can take pictures for you to take home." That did register in our head.

"Really! Awesome!" I exclaimed as I bounced a little in place. We couldtake home our first pictures of our daughters. I was really excited. This day just kept getting better.

As we were getting all the monitors off, the doc handed me the pictures of our little girls. One was our llittle Destiny Hope Roth. The other was still to be decided. I really hoped the would look like they did in my dream when they're born, because I had already become attached to the image those two took in that dream. They would be beautiful either way, and we would love them with all our heart.

RACHAEL POV

"We still need a name for one of our girls. We have Aeon, Serenity, Laura, and Maria. We added Serena and Heather to the list."

"Why'd you suggest Heatther?"

"It's the name of one of my favorite author. I thought it would sound nice. Besides my grandmother was named Heather on my mom's side." I told her.

"Alright. Wait a minte, we need to start planning a baby shower."

"You're right. When we call to tell them, don't let Kori plan it okay?"

"Sure."

Miracle started making calls all over to members of the Hive and Titans. She told me not to worry at all about it, and that she wold take care of everything. I didn't hear what she was saying, but I could tell who she called. From what I could tell, Bumblebee would be the head planner, Miracle the organizer and Terra the one sending the invitations. Of course, it wouldn't be for several months, but we should be prepared.

I decided to sit on the couch and eat some leftover tofu we had in the fridge while watching tv. I didn't really pay attention to what was on becase I kept thinking about our daughters. Would they be like us? Would they have powers, and if so would they be like ours or be all their own. I really had a good idea of what Miracle saw in her dream because I looked in her mind just this once to watch that memory. They were going to be beautiful.

Then it hit me. Would they be just like us in the sense that their lesbians? Well that will be their choice. Miracle had been around to many guys who were idiots to like men. I had sworn off guys ever since Malchior. I still had his book too. Rather, Wisdom had it. When I moved out, I had to make sure Miracle didn't find it. So I placed in the mirror and gave it to Wisdom. She would know what to do with it.

I knew they wouldn't have to worry about any of our issues that we had when we were growing up. We would show them love, not contempt. We would let them be independant, not use them for our own purposes. They wouldn't have to use their powers to defend themselves if they had them.

I wondered if they would be into any of the same things we had been. One of them happy and cheerful, the other calm and stoic. I also wondered if I would want them to be like us. Miracle only became a criminal because she was driven to that to survive early on. I really didn't know how to live with the future I had been given. I had figured I should at least try to do some good before I destroyed the world.

They would have to worry about that. They would live happy lives without the worry of the life of super villian or hero. At least while they were still kids. We would make sure of that.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah (sniff) I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about that made you cry?" I hadn't realized I had started crying.

"I was just thinking about how our daughters won't have to deal with the same problems we had. They will grow up in a loving home. We be sure about that right?"

"Of course honey. They will be loved with all our hearts. Nothing like how my parent or your father were. Don't worry they'll be fine." We gave me a big hug a started to cry a little too. I was glad she was here with me for this. I was glad we had ended up together. She was the perfect woman for me.

I just hugged her back. We cried there happily. We would be great parents. I just knew it.


	15. Royal Love

KORI POV

I can do this. I can do this. I just need to walk up to him and ask him. No problem. Why does it seem so hard to ask him though. Calm down Koriand'r. He will say yes. He loves you and he would not wish to let you down. Okay here I go.

"Richard. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure Kori what do you need?"

"I would like you to be my guest at the royal Tamaranean recoronation."

"Recoronation?"

"My former caretaker has asked that I return and become queen of Tamaran again. He told me that there would be no problem with my living on Earth as long as we have a direct link to Tamaran at al times. Please Richard this would mean a great deal to me."

"Sure kori we can all go. I'll tell the others."

"Actually I am allowed only one guest. I wish it were otherwise, but I must bring only one person to my recoronation."

"Okay Kori how long will we be there?"

"Two weeks."

"Okay I think I can leave Stone in charge for that long without everything blowing up." I was so happy I jumped at him and hugged him very deeply.

"Oh thank you very much Richard. This means a great deal to me."

"It's really no problem Kori. Could ya let me go? I'm starting to feel my ribs crack."

RICHARD POV

This is perfect. We'll bee al alone without any of the other titans. I can finally ask her. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for Raven to do it on christmas. Wait she did it on christmas which probably relieved the stress because they were alone. I will be infront of several thousand of her home world's people. Well I can't get a chance to do it on Earth without BB and Cyborg acting like idiots. Maybe we can even have iit on Tamaran. I didn't expect thee whole becoming queen thing so this could be a little harder. I never wanted to be a king, but I love Kori so her heritage shouldn't affect my decision. I'll ask her during the ceremony after she is crowned.

I had talked to her caretaker before about this, and he fully approved. I would contact him while Kori would be sleeping on the way there to tell him about the new plan.

"Oh Richard we must leave soon then. I must be there in two days if I am to accept the crown."

"Alright Kori just let me grab a few things."

Clothes check. Suit for ceremony check. Food so I don't have to eat anything there check. Ring check. Masks check. "Okay Kori I'm ready to go.

"Wonderful. We shall use the T-shuttle to get there. I have already told Stone that we would be using it. He told me it would be fine."

"Alright let's go."

2 days later

KORI POV

"Hello Koriand'r! I'm so glad to see you well. You have decided to accept the crown?" my old caretaker asked me.

"Yes I have. I have also brought my friend Richard from Earth. He is here as my guest for the coronation."

"Wonderful. You shall sit right next to Koriand'r as she is crowned."

"Great, and it's good to see you again. I have to ask though. Why did you want to pass the crown back to Kori? I mean no direspect I'm just curious." Richard asked.

"No offense taken. I mearly believed that the rightful queen should sit upon the throne. I did not say so earlier bacause not long after you left, we began another war. I did not wish for you to become queen in the middle of a war. I waited for us to make peace with all our enemies before giving you back the crown." They seemed to share a silent conversation with each other while we had been talking. I did ot know what it could be about. Richard had not contacted as far as I knew.

"I thank you for not putting the burden of war on me. Come Richard we must prepare for the coronation."

"So when is the coronation?"

"Tonight. We mst get you dressed and ready for the ceremony."

This was going to be perfect. After the ceremony I would make Richard royal advisor to myself. He will be very thankful to me.

We were each sent to different chambers to prepare. I was given the ceremonial coronation dress, something we did not use last time because the crowning was very quick. I did not know what Richard would be wearing, but I was sure it would be something handsome.

I entered the throne room where most of Tamaran had gathered. I sat on the throne, and I watched as Richard sat don in a small chair next to me. He was playing with something in his pocket. Maybe he just nervous to be at a coronation as an honored guest. He had already been made a royal ambassador for Earth to Tamaran, so I had informed him of Tamaranean coronation process before. I was sure he had been told the process again while being changed.

He wore a black suit that I believe they call a tuxedo on Earth. He also kept his mask on still, but that did not bother me. It was something sacred to him, and I did not wish to invade his privacy. The ceremony went quite well.

"We now bestow the crown of Tamaran to Koriand'r, the rightful queen." The crown was placed on my head, and it was time for me to make an announcement. After the crowd had settled down I stood.

"As my first act as queen, I would like to place Richard Greyson, my Earth companion, as my Royal Advisor. I hoped that noone disagrees with this decision." Noone said a word. Richard stared at me in stunned awe. I knew he would enjoy that.

"Then it shall be." one of the royal court members said. Everyone let out another greet cheer.

"I would also like to ask the queen a question to ask the queen." Everyone went silent. I had no idea what Richard could ask of me at my coronation. We were not at war, so it was not advise, nor would it be about my new feeling as queen because he did not ask those sort of quesstions. I was truly puzzled. He got down on one knee in a manner that seemed strangely familiar.

From the look on everyone faces, only my former caretaker seemed to understand what this meant, and had known Richard was going to do this. He meerly smiled approvingly as Richard looked at him. Richard took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. It contained a beautiful ring with three green centari moon diamonds. I had no idea how he could have come to acquire these, but that was not what I was thinking about now. I now knew what this was about, and I began to do the tearing up.

"Koriand'r, Queen of Tamaran," he said as he removed his mask. His eyes were a beautiful blue color."Will you marry me?" The whole kingdom gasped at that. Some looked like they wanted to kill this man. Some looked confused. some looked like they were going to cry. The court memebers just looked on with approval.

"Richard Yes! Yes I will." I hugged him deeply again, noot so deeply to crack his rips this time. He hugged me back tightly. I never would have expexted this. I knew he cared for me, but I did not know he wished to marry me. I loved him truly.

2 weeks later.

RICHARD POV

We got married two days later right there on Tamaran. People of royalty really don't do anything half assed. We had our honeymoon for a week on the Centari moons.

The marriage ceremony also doubled as a coronation for me since I was now the King of Tamaran. Never expected that. Wonder if you can put that on a we returned to Earth we simply walked on in and sat down in the living room. we hadn't yert consumated the marriage because that was actually forbidden on the Centari moons. Kind of shocking considering how many romantic places there are there.

That's when Stone and Beastboy walked in."Soooooooo how did it go?" Beastboy asked.

"It was wonderful. After the Coronation and wedding we went to the Centari moons for several days."

"Cool so who on Tamaran got married?" I expected that question from Beastboy but not Stone. He really was as clueless as the green changeling. We simply held up our left hands and showed of our rings. Beastboy fainted while Stone just shook his head approvingly

"It's about time. We've been waiting for a while for you two to tie the knot."

"Come on is everyone getting married now? Wait a minute, doesn't that make you...?"

"Yes he is now the King of all Tamaran." At that Beastboy bowed mockingly.

"We must bow Cyborg. We are in the presence of Royalty."

"You woulda made that joke when they got back anyway."

"Yeah, but now it's funnier. Now if I can just work up the courage to ask Terra." he said as he walked away. Those two had been an item again since she came back from being turned to stone. I thought Beastboy would have matured enough to actually ask her by now, but that was my mistake.

"So you both can stay on Earth right?" Stone asked.

"Yes as long as we can be contacted by the Tamaranean council and court at all times. We had you set up a system to allow communications with them on the large monitor while we were gone correct?"

"Yup just finished yesterday. I gotta go. I got a hot date."

"Bumblebee finally accept that invitation?" I asked.

"Yup her and I are going to watch the Jump City college Titans wup the Metropolis university Supers."

"Your first date and you take her to a football game?"

"She suggested the game. I was happy with a movie and dinner, but I like this much better. See ya." he said as he left us alone. We were all alone in the tower. I knew Beastboy has to go see his special dentist in ten minutes, and he knew if he didn't go every month his teeth would start growing uncontrollably.

"So Richard we still need to do a few things to make this marriage final."

"Like what Kori?" I knew where she was going, but couldn't believe she was the one going there.

"I believe Earth peolpe consumate their marriges correct? We were unable to do that on the Centari moons."

"Yeah?"

"Well then!" she yelled as she jumped on me, and we began doing just that. She undid my suit as we kissed passionatley.

KORI POV

I had been waiting to do this with Richard for a long time. As we kissed I could feel the difference in our temperature. He was much colder than I. As our tongues danced, I began removing his shirt. He had seemed a little shaken by my sudden approach, but that did not matter. I could feel his had on my breast. I quickly removed my shirt and bra. Apparently mating cutoms were than same on earth as they were on Tamaran.

He moved his mouth down to my neck and started nibbling on it. It sent a wave of pleasure through my body. As he did this I began reaching around for his belt. I almost had it it undone when he bit down a lttile harder, which shocked me. Not with the pain, but by how good it felt. I fumbled and slid back onto the couch where he jumped on top of me.

He began to kiss my neck, and then he worked his way down until he was at my waist. He removed my skirt, and he began kissing my stomach again. His fingers were working around my thighs, moving up to my groin. He then began to fiddle with my special area, which felt so good I nearly buckled from it. He noticed this and continued to do it. It felt so good.

He removed my panties, and he started licking the inside with his tongue. It started sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. When he started licking what Raven told me was called a clitoris it sent one large wave that made me jerk my hips so hard, I thought it might break Richard's nose. He stopped and looked up at me, his nose was fine."That is called an orgasm."

He started moving back up to my face and kissed me passionatley again. I started working on his belt, and this time I managed to remove it. I pushed him over sending us both on the floor. Neither of us seemed to care. I ripped off his pants. I kept kissing him, but my hand started working on the bulge in his underwear. I groped his large manly part. I finally moved from his mouth and completely removed his underwear.

"Kori are you sure?"

"Yes" I never meant something so much in my life. He positioned me above his manly part, and slowly lowered me onto it. I felt an odd mix of pain and pleasure as Richard and I became one. I let out a low moan. I began to move up, but it sent a wave of both pain and pleasure. I was going to do this no matter how much it hurt because I knew it would make us both happy.

I tried again, this time it hurt a bit less. I continued to do this until I felt that large surge of pleasure Richard had called an orgasm. He noticed , looked at me with a smile, and flip us over.

"Now let me do the work." He said to me. I knew both of us were having a pleasurable time. He started moving in and out of me sending more waves of pleasure through me. He kept this up until he let out a low moan. Just when he did I felt another orgasm and something else. I felt a hot liquid fill me on the inside. It was his seed.

"I love you Koriand'r."

"And I love you too Richard." we kissed each other. We got up and moved into his room to continue. We picked up right were we had left off. He had me sit on the be on all four. He entered me once again,this time from behind moving in and out until we both moaned, and his seed once again entered me. It felt so good. We were both very tired. We layed in bed together after that last act. He told me he loved me again, and I told him the same. We layed there until we fell asleep in each others arms. I would now have Richard's child as Rachael would have Miracle's. Nothing could make me happier.


End file.
